Bound Together
by Arwennicole
Summary: Love and fate are a great combination. A Ranger’s going to get a crash course with that fact. Finished!
1. Losing Everything

Bound Together

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Love and fate are a great combination. A Ranger's going to get a crash course with that fact.**

Bound Together

Chapter 1: Losing Everything

"ANDROS BEHIND YOU!" Zhane shouted. Andros spun around and ducked when a quantron tried to strike him with it's saber.

"SPIRAL SABER!" Andros shouted.

Zhane ran over and placed his hand on Andros's shoulder. "Andros, we have to get out of here," he insisted.

"Not until everyone gets to safety. Where's Adora?" He asked.

"OVER HERE!" A voice shouted.

Andros looked over his shoulder and embraced the Yellow Ranger. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Andros held onto her hand and looked around. "Have you seen my parents?" He asked.

"No and I haven't been able to find mine either," Adora replied.

"GET AWAY!" Someone screamed.

Andros's eyes widened in shock. "That's my mom!" He gasped. He let Adora's hand go and he ran to save his parents.

Angeni and Aldarico were trying to fight off the quantrons when their son saved them. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"We're fine," Aldarcio assured him.

"We have to get out of here," Andros insisted.

"Right," Angeni agreed.

She was about to leave with her husband and son when she saw a monster about to throw a blast at them. "NO!" She screamed. Andros turned around a minute too late as his mother jumped in front of the blast that was meant for him and his father.

"MOM!" Andros shouted.

Aldarico caught his wife into his arms and Andros destroyed the monster with his spiral saber. Adora ran over and she gasped at what she saw. "Angeni!" She gasped. She ran over and kneeled beside her. Angeni opened her eyes and she smiled at her family.

"Mom, that shot wasn't meant for you," Andros insisted.

"I wasn't going to let him take away the only child I had left," she replied.

She looked over at Adora. "Adora, you take care of my son, you hear me?" She asked. Adora nodded with tears falling down her face even though they couldn't see her tears behind her helmet.

"I will, Angeni," she replied.

Angeni smiled as she took her last breath. Aldarico held his wife with tears falling down his face. "Dad, we have to get you to the ship," Andros insisted. Aldarico nodded his head.

"I can get there, just go try to save the others," he insisted.

Andros nodded and Adora grabbed his arm. "Come on, Andros," she told him. Andros stood up and went to help Adora get the other people onto the ships when he saw quantrons surround his father.

"DAD!" Andros shouted.

His heart shattered when his father gave up and he was killed. "NO! DAD NO!" Andros cried out in agony. Adora was helping people get to safety when she saw another monster coming up behind him.

"BEHIND YOU!" She called out.

Andros spun around and was able to block the monster's attack in time. Adora was fighting off quantrons while trying to get to him. She watched in horror when Zhane sacrificed himself to save Andros. Adora looked up and she gasped when she saw people trapped in a building.

Andros ran over to Zhane and pulled the debris off his best friend. "Zhane speak to me," he begged. He checked for vital signs and was relieved to find that he was alive. "Hang in there, Zhane," he murmured. He picked him up and got him onto the Megaship.

"Andros, you and the other Rangers must get off KO-35 immediately," Kinwon instructed.

"Right," Andros answered.

Andros realized that Adora wasn't with him. "Adora…" he whispered. He ran off the ship and went to find Adora. Andros searched around the city. "ADORA!" He shouted. He looked over to see Adora getting people out of a building. He couldn't get to her so he contacted her with their communicators. "Adora, get to the ship," he ordered.

"I can't leave, Andros," she answered.

"This isn't a request Adora this is an order. Get on the ship," he ordered.

"I'm not leaving," she replied.

Andros wasn't sure what to do. "Andros, get on that ship now," Kinwon ordered.

"I'll be okay, just get yourself and Zhane to safety. I'll catch up," she assured him.

Andros looked back to see that the ship was about to get attacked. He had no choice, he ran onto the ship. "DECA get ready for take off," Andros ordered.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros took off and sat down in his chair in disbelief. "I left her," he whispered.

**(Two Hours Later)**

Andros was waiting for Adora to catch up with them when the computer beeped. "Andros here," he answered. He removed his helmet when Kinwon appeared on the screen.

"Andros, I'm afraid I have some bad news," he informed.

Andros felt his heart stop. "What is it, Commander?" He asked.

"It seems that while Adora was saving those people from the building, it collapsed. Everyone made it out…but Adora didn't make it out in time. I'm sorry," Kinwon mourned.

Andros felt a lump rise in his throat. "Are you sure, sir? Have you checked everywhere?" He asked shakily.

"I'm afraid so. We know we found her because we found her morpher and her other effects. Transporting them to you now," Kinwon informed.

A yellow light appeared beside Andros. Adora's morpher sat on the console along with a ring. "I'm sorry again, Andros. Good luck on your mission to defeat Dark Specter," Kinwon wished. Then he cut the transmission. Andros picked up the ring but then he tossed his helmet across the bridge crying out in pain. He sank to his knees and had de-morphed. He sat on the floor holding the ring in his hand.

It was a silver band with a yellow gem going across the top in a straight line.

Andros looked at his left hand to see a similar ring, only his had a red gem. "Andros, are you alright?" DECA asked. Andros stood up and picked up the morpher.

"My sister's gone, parents are dead, best friend's in a coma, and my wife is dead," Andros mumbled.

Andros took his locket from his neck and placed Adora's wedding ring onto the chain. He took the morpher and walked over to a cupboard near the jump tubes. He opened it and placed her morpher beside the others. "Someday, DECA, I'm going to defeat Dark Specter once and for all. He'll pay for putting me through this much pain," he informed.


	2. Two Years Later

Chapter 2: Two Years Later

Andros looked around the room of all the villains that he was fighting against since he was a child. During the past two years, he was traveling through space by himself to try to defeat Dark Specter like he promised two years ago. After the death of his wife, Adora, he became obsessed with trying to find his sister and to destroy Dark Specter. He still wore Adora's wedding right with his locket. Every night he dreamt about her and all the good times they shared. Even though at first they both objected to the marriage because they didn't like the fact they were fifteen and getting married. Now, Andros wished he had more time with her than he did.

Andros sat at the table with his enemies and his mind again drifted back to Adora. She was everything he ever wanted. She was funny, beautiful, witty, and creative. He lost count of the times he would find her drawing new designs, she believed that the clothes they had to wear on KO-35 were so dull. She had a plan of talking Andros's father into letting some of her designs onto the colony. Speaking that Andros's father was Emperor of the planet. Suddenly, Andros's thoughts were interrupted. "Hey! You, you at the end in the cape. What are you too good to drink with us?" Divatox asked.

"Who are you?" Machina asked.

Andros watched on the corner of his eye as Astronema stood up. "He's a spy," she accused. Andros pushed the drink aside and stood up. He started fighting off the quantrons and other monsters that were coming to attack him. He jumped on the table and fought off Lord Zedd. He felt someone grab his shoulder and looked over to see Goldar grab a hold of his cloak. Goldar tore the cloak off him and everyone gasped. Andros stood up with determination on his face even though they couldn't it.

"GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!" He shouted.

He jumped onto his Galaxy Glider and flew off back to the Megaship.

Once Andros destroyed the two quantrons that were following him, he was able to get back to the ship. When he came to the bridge, his eyes widened in shock. Not just because there were intruders on his ship, but the girl dressed in yellow and black looked just like Adora. "Hi…uh…this isn't what it looks like to you. We didn't come here by choice. Sorry we startled you, is this your ship?" The guy in red asked. Andros backed up a few steps. He took off running from the intruders.

When Andros escaped them, he leaned against the wall. "_You're going insane now, Andros. Adora's dead. Kinwon told you she was dead. You have her morpher and her ring_," his mind scolded. Andros closed his eyes, he felt so much pain flood back into his mind and the tears pressing against his eyes. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the intruders coming closer. He stepped out from behind the wall and soon started attacking the guy dressed in red. He felt a familiar tingling sensation go through his arm when the girl in yellow grabbed him.

"DON'T!" She shouted.

He quickly pushed her off him as if his arm was on fire. When she grabbed him again, Andros tried to keep her off him. Just as the ship rocked, he flew back against the wall and a girl dressed in pink fell against him. "_No…_" his mind thought. He then took off to the megalift.

"WAIT!" The girl dressed in yellow called out.

Andros ran to the bridge and tried to save his ship from crashing. "_Zhane…where are you when I need your help_?" He pondered.

"Engine is back online," DECA informed.

"What?" He asked.

Andros put it on the main viewing screen and saw that the intruders had saved the ship. "They were telling me the truth all along," he mumbled. When he tried to pull up the gravity pulled them down. He flew over the consoles and landed on his back. He got up and went to find the intruders.

He came into the engine room. "Who are you?" He asked.

"We're the Power Rangers," the guy in red replied.

"Power Rangers?" Andros mumbled.

"From the planet earth."

Andros's eyes were once again lying on the girl in yellow. "_Snap out of it, Andros_," his mind scolded. Just then DECA warned them that Astronema had landed. When he was about to leave the ship on his own, the intruders followed him.

**(After the Fight)**

"POWER DOWN!" He shouted. Ashley lifted her head up in disbelief.

"_He's human! And a good looking one too_," her mind commented.

However, as she got closer, her eyes saw a ring on his left hand. She guessed it was a wedding ring of some sort or if he just wore it. Not too often had she seen a guy wear a ring on his left hand just to wear it on his left hand. "_But he's different_," her mind pointed out. She poked his shoulder as if he would turn into something else. "You're human," she commented.

"What did you expect?" He asked.

"I don't know I mean…you're not from earth are you?"

"Earth isn't the only place where humans live. I'm from a space colony, KO-35 it's in the Karova system."

TJ stepped forward. "So you're from outer space?" He asked. Ashley continued to stare at him.

"Well hey, I'm Cassie and it's really nice to meet you," Cassie commented.

"And I'm Ashley," Ashley quickly put in.

She blanked out until he introduced himself. "TJ…I'm called Andros," he informed. Ashley shook her head slightly when she felt someone poke her.

"You're human!" Cassie mocked.

Ashley started laughing. "I didn't know, he could've been a giant lizard," she insisted.

She laughed when her friends laughed.

**(Megaship After Leaving Planet)**

Andros stood at the console when his thoughts drifted back to when Ashley tried to help him off the floor, but he tried to dodge her touch not wanting that sensation come back. It scared him, because the last person that did that to him was Adora. He let out a sigh. "DECA turn the Astro Megaship around," he instructed.

Andros took a deep breath as he ran into the mess hall/equipment room. He pulled out the key he had hidden for two years. He unlocked the cupboard and took a deep breath as he removed the morphers. He held Adora's morpher and closed his eyes. He then quickly ran off the ship.

**(Ashley's POV)**

Ashley looked up with a smile. "It's Andros!" She gasped. Andros ran up to them.

"Here put these on," he instructed.

Ashley noticed that he hesitated for a second before giving her, her morpher. "Alright. LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted.

**(After the Fight)**

Andros had given the Rangers their new Space uniforms. When Ashley came out wearing her Yellow Ranger uniform, he felt a lump in his throat. "Andros…are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, you just remind me of someone," he replied.

"Really who?" She asked.

"No one in particular."

Andros turned and walked away, leaving Ashley there confused.


	3. Painful Memories

Chapter 3: Painful Memories

Andros was sitting on the bridge looking at his wedding ring when Ashley came on the bridge. "Hey, Andros," she greeted.

"Oh hey, Ash," he answered.

Ashley was sitting next to him and started typing things into the computer. She caught a glimpse of the ring. "Andros…why is that ring so important to you?" She asked. Andros let out a sigh and looked over at her.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yeah, if you want to tell me that is."

Andros looked at his ring and let out a sigh. "On KO-35, we're matched to someone we are to marry when we turn fifteen," he started. Ashley was in disbelief. "I was matched to Adora, daughter of Alastair. He just happened to be my father's best friend and his wife was my mother's. So really Adora and I grew up together. We became Rangers together, she was the Yellow Ranger. Well, I was about four months older than her. So, the day I turned fifteen we planned and the day after she turned fifteen we were married," he explained.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

Andros bit his lip as he thought of that day. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood up. "We…we were ordered to protect KO-35 from Dark Specter's army. We followed our orders, but Kinwon ordered for us to get out of there after one of our friends was struck down. Adora didn't hear the order, she was trying to get people out of a building. I tried to order her to get to the ship and…she promised she would be right there after she got those people to their escape ships. So, I went without her," he explained. Andros found himself playing with his ring.

"Then what?" She asked.

Andros closed his eyes as he thought about it. "Umm…minutes after I left KO-35, it seemed like hours but it was only a matter of moments. Kinwon contacted me and told me the worse case scenario. The building that Adora was in blew up. Everyone but her made it out. The only thing that they gave me was her ring and…" he trailed off.

"And her morpher," Ashley finished.

"Yeah," he answered.

Ashley stood up. "Andros, I'm so sorry," she mourned. Andros let out a shaky sigh.

"I never got the chance to tell her that I did love her. I never got the chance," he confessed.

Ashley stroked his hair. "I'm sure she knew," she answered. Andros looked over at her.

"You look just like her, Ashley," he confessed.

Ashley looked at him in shock. "What?" She asked.

"You look just like Adora," he replied.

Ashley stepped back and started playing with her morpher. "Is that why you gave me the Yellow Ranger morpher? Because I look like Adora?" She asked.

"No, I gave you the morpher because I saw that you were a Yellow Ranger once before," he replied.

Ashley let out a sigh. "Andros…I'm truly sorry about what happened to Adora," she told him.

"Yeah…yeah me too," he answered.

They suddenly felt very awkward around each other and Andros quickly left the room.

That night, Andros removed his space jacket and boots. He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes. Soon, he was in a deep sleep.

**(Dream)**

**_Andros was sitting in the park thinking about the talk he had with his parents about marrying Adora. "I'm not ready," he murmured._**

"**_You're not alone," a voice agreed._**

_**Andros looked over to see Adora standing there. "I'm not ready to do this either," she told him. She sat next to him and let out a sigh. "I mean you're my best friend," she added.**_

"**_Yeah, but we have our duties to the colony," he pointed out._**

"**_You have your duties to the colony, you're the emperor's son."_**

"**_I know…but this has been our custom for centuries."_**

_**Adora nodded her head slowly and Andros held her hand. "We can make this work. I mean, I know things will never be the same between us, but we can make it work," he told her. Adora looked down at their clasped hands and nodded. "I know it's going to sound weird since I know your answer, but Adora will you marry me?" He asked. Adora laughed.**_

"**_Of course I will," she replied._**

_**Andros laughed with her and hugged her. Adora hugged him back with a sigh. "We can make this work," he murmured.**_

"**_I know," she answered._**

**(End Dream)**

Andros woke up and let out a sigh. "Adora," he whispered.

Ashley came into the mess area looking completely exhausted. "Whoa! Ash you okay?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night," Ashley replied.

"Everything okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, yeah. A weird dream kept me up," she assured them.

Ashley walked over to the synthetron to get something to eat when she bumped into Andros. "Oh, sorry," she apologized.

"My fault," he answered.

Andros grabbed his breakfast and went off to the bridge. Ashley looked over at Carlos to see that he had his knife up in the air and acting like he was having a hard time cutting something. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to cut the tension," he replied.

"Yeah, what was all that?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

Ashley sat down and she thought about what Andros had told her yesterday and thought about her dream.


	4. Someone to Talk to

Chapter 4: Someone to Talk to

Ashley was in the garage at her house working on her car when Andros came in. "Hey, Ash," he greeted. Ashley looked up.

"Hey, never thought I'd see you outside the Megaship," she commented.

"I came to talk to you."

Andros leaned against the car and Ashley wiped her hands from the grease. "Okay…what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Listen, I want to apologize," he replied.

"For what?"

"For making it seem like I had given you the Yellow Ranger morpher because you remind me of Adora. When that's not the reason."

Ashley leaned against the wall. "Okay, what was your reason?" She asked.

"Because you have the potential to be the Yellow Ranger," he replied.

She sighed and nodded. "Look, Andros. I know that I'm not Adora and I can never reach her status in your life," she told him. Andros nodded his head slowly and played with his ring. "I know that she meant something to you," she added. Andros again nodded, but he looked over at her.

"Funny, it seems that you know all about me, but I don't know a thing about you," he commented.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "Not much to tell," she answered.

"Well could you tell me that the portion that you can tell me?" He asked.

Ashley laughed slightly and sat on the hood of her car. "Well, I don't really remember much of my past. I was in an accident when I was a kid. I hit my head on the dashboard putting me in a coma for awhile. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. My parents had to help me remember some things," she explained.

"Oh…sorry to hear that," he told her.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders and pushed some hair behind her ear. "So, do you have anything else of Adora's besides the morpher?" She asked. Andros reached into his shirt and pulled out his locket and took the ring off it.

"This was Adora's wedding ring," he replied.

Ashley got up from her seat and looked at the ring. "It's beautiful," she commented. He put it back on the chain and stuck the locket back into his shirt. "Andros…have you actually talked about Adora since her death?" She asked. Andros shook his head slowly.

"Who could I talk to, Ash? I've been traveling alone on a ship for two years. Her parents won't talk to me because they blame me for what happened to her," he replied.

Ashley placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can talk to me," she assured him. Andros nodded his head.

"I may need to," he told her.

Ashley looked at him confused. Andros let out a sigh and started walking a bit before looking back at her. "If Adora had lived, we would've been trying for our first by now. You see on KO-35, when a married couple is married for two years they at least try for their first child. Trust me, Adora and I had a long talk about that part of the custom," he explained and blushed slightly. Ashley giggled.

"How long were you two married?" She asked.

Andros leaned against the wall. "A month," he replied. Ashley bit her lip.

"Oh…" she trailed off.

He nodded his head. "Yeah…but unlike a lot of couples that go through this, I was actually in love with my wife. Been in love with her since I was nine. Adora was there for me during all the hardships in my life. Especially when Karone was kidnapped. She was there when I needed a shoulder to lean on. She was a wonderful person. I never got the chance to tell her that she was everything I wanted," he explained. Andros looked up at Ashley. "At night sometimes, I can still hear her laugh. When I really start to think about her I can hear her," he added.

"She sounded like she was a great person," Ashley commented.

"She was," he agreed.

Andros realized that they were close and he backed up. "Umm, I'll see you on the ship," he stated. Ashley nodded and watched him go. However, as Ashley watched him go, something was tugging at the back of her head. Something was very familiar about everything Andros had told her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.


	5. Living in the Past

Chapter 5: Living in the Past

After another battle against Astronema, Andros had gone into the room that he put Zhane into after the last fight on KO-35. He touched the ice and let out a sigh. "Hey, Zhane. A lot has happened since you fell into that coma," he started. He looked over at the computer that was keeping track of his vital signs. "I spoke to Drisana, she misses you so much. Nearly crushed her when I gave her the news of what happened to you. She wants you to know that she loves you and hopes that you'll make it out of this," he informed. Andros slowly closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros came into the room. "Zhane, you okay?" He asked. Zhane looked over at him.**_

"**_Gee, I'm fifteen-years-old and getting married how do you think I feel?" Zhane asked._**

_**Andros laughed slightly. "Well, Adora and I have been starting to get used to the idea. Nervous for the fact we'll be getting married not long after you do," Andros answered. Zhane let out a sigh.**_

"**_This is weird, Andros. I get my morpher and a wife at the same time," Zhane commented._**

"**_Well, Adora and I are going through the same problem," Andros answered._**

_**Zhane took a deep breath. "Ready?" Andros asked.**_

"**_As ready as I'll ever be," Zhane replied._**

_**Andros patted Zhane's back before they left the room.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Andros opened his eyes and he looked at his frozen friend. "I need your guidance, man. I'm so lost and confused. Ever since Adora was killed and you've fallen into this cryogenic sleep for so long, I've had no idea how to even run my life," he explained. He looked over at his wedding ring that still sat on his hand. "Wake up, Zhane," he added. Then he turned and left.

Ashley looked up when Andros came on the bridge. "Where've you been?" She asked. Andros stopped.

"Why is it your business? Are you like my keeper now?" He asked.

Andros walked to the front console. "Setting in coordinates," Andros informed. He typed in some coordinates. "Scan the area once we get there, DECA," Andros instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros went towards the door. "Andros, where are you going?" Ashley asked. Andros stopped and looked at her.

"I need to be alone for awhile," he replied.

Ashley nodded and watched him leave, she was a bit worried about him, but then she went back to work to find Zordon.

Andros sat in his quarters. "DECA lock the doors then leave me in privacy," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a picture of him and Adora that was taken a week after they were married. He sat down as he just stared at the picture. "Why did you leave me, Adora? Why did you have to go so soon?" He asked quietly. Tears welled up in his eyes as he just stared at Adora's face.

She had chin-length light brown hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing her Space Uniform.

Andros had his arms wrapped around her waist and she had her head tucked under his chin with her arms around his waist.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros was holding Adroa's hands with a smile on his face. "Adora, I promise to love you, to be your best friend, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve our goals, to accept you unconditionally, and to share life with you throughout the years," he vowed. Adora smiled as she held onto Andros's hands.**_

"**_Andros, I promise to love you, to be your best friend, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve our goals, to accept you unconditionally, and to share life with you throughout the years," she vowed._**

_**Andros was glad that his parents chose Adora to be his wife, because he wouldn't have had it any other way, even though he promised Adora that once he was Emperor of KO-35, he was going to change some things, that included the marriage age. Andros took Adora's ring and slipped it onto ther finger. "With this ring, I promise my heart, soul, and life to you," he vowed. Adora took the other ring and slipped it onto Andros's finger.**_

"**_With this ring, I promise my heart, soul, and life to you," she vowed._**

_**The minister nodded to them. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," he announced. Andros took a deep breath as he leaned forward and kissed Adora, his best friend and now his wife.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Andros came out of his daze when someone knocked on the door. "Andros, can I come in?" Ashley asked. Andros put Adora's picture away and composed himself.

"DECA unlock the doors," he instructed.

Ashley came in with a smile that made Andros's heart skip a beat. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he answered.

"You okay? You've been acting funny all day."

"I'm fine."

Ashley nodded her head slowly. "Andros, you know that if you need anyone to talk to, anyone at all that I'm here," she reminded.

"I'll keep that in mind," he answered.

Ashley started to walk away, but then she turned and looked back at him. "By the way, it's my birthday tomorrow. We're going to celebrate in the park. If you want to come that is," she informed. Andros looked at her confused. "On Earth we celebrate the day we're born. We have cake and presents, it's lots of fun," she added. He nodded his head slowly.

"I'll be there," he answered.

"Great. See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Andros," she told him.

Andros watched her leave. "Goodnight, Ashley," he answered. He let out a sigh and he walked over to the dresser again. He opened the second drawer and searched to give Ashley something. It felt weird, this was the first girl in two years that made his heart fly. So he wanted it to be special. He found a box and opened it. "Perfect," he whispered.


	6. The Perfect Gift

Chapter 6: The Perfect Gift

Andros sat on a table away from the other Rangers during Ashley's birthday party. He didn't really understand this weird custom to celebrate the day someone was born. The only time they really acknowledge an age is when they're of age to marry. Andros looked over at Ashley and saw how happy she was. "_She's so beautiful_," he pondered. He felt himself getting drawn to Ashley day by day. However, that's what scared him. The last person that made him feel like this was Adora. "_But Adora's dead…gone forever. I mean, I know that we were young and we were following the planet's customs, but I still loved her. She made me feel things that I never felt before. Just like…Ashley_," he pondered. Andros looked up when Ashley walked up to him.

"Want some birthday cake?" Ashley asked.

"Thanks," he replied.

He took it and looked at her. "We don't celebrate birthdays on KO-35," he commented.

"You didn't _have_ to get me anything. I never expected you to know all the weird customs here on Earth," Ashley answered.

Andros smiled and reached into his back pocket. "Actually…" he said as he handed her the box, "happy birthday, Ashley." He watched her eyes shine when she opened it to see the necklace inside. "The stone's a rare gem from KO-35, I hope you like it," he informed. He saw a smile come across her face as she held the necklace.

"I love it…thank you," she answered.

He nodded and he hugged her. The same tingling feeling pulsed through him while he hugged her. Ashley pulled back with a smile. "Here, could you help me put this on?" She asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Ashley lifted her hair up as he snapped the necklace around her neck. She turned back around to look at him. "Thanks, Andros. I love it," she told him.

"No problem," he answered.

Andros rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I should be going," he informed.

"Going…where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to get back to the ship," he replied.

Andros teleported back to the ship and Ashley let out a sigh.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Cassie and Ashley were walking through the park. "So, anymore weird dreams?" Cassie asked. Ashley shook her head.

"Not lately," she replied.

"Good," Cassie answered.

Ashley let out a sigh. "You know, I sometimes feel that Andros likes me, but he won't say anything," she commented.

"Well, he is a widower and a lot of the time you can't really get them out of their funk," Cassie answered.

"Yeah, good point," Ashley agreed.

Cassie grinned as she glanced at Ashley right before quantrons captured her and dragged her away.

Ashley looked up and her eyes widened when she saw an exact replica of her stood in front of her. "You won't be the only one to pull this off," her double laughed.

"_Astronema_!" Her mind screamed.

Ashley struggled against the quantrons as Astronema took her place. "You'll see your friends get destroyed before we destroy you," Ecliptor laughed. Ashley closed her eyes and continued to struggle against them. She was able to fight the quantrons' grasp off her and ran around the bush. She tried to call out for Cassie, but then Ecliptor grabbed her and pulled her back behind the bush. "You won't escape this time," he laughed.

Ashley was dragged into a weird forest looking place. Ecliptor tied her against a tree and Ashley tried kicking him away with a glare. "You'll be joining your friends soon enough Yellow Ranger," he laughed.

"You can't defeat the Power Rangers," Ashley snapped.

"We'll see," Ecliptor answered.

Ashley fought against the ropes that held her there, but after a few minutes, she leaned back against the tree with a sigh. "Now what?" She whispered. She lowered her head, but then she felt worry rise in her chest. She struggled harder against her restraints.

After a few minutes, Ashley had the monster turn her into Astronema. Once she was able to escape, she looked down at herself and let out a sigh. "Hope this works," she mumbled.

**(Earth)**

Ashley pushed Andros back when he tried to fight her. "It's all a trick and I can prove it," she insisted. She turned and looked at Astronema. "If you're Ashley. What did Andros give you for your birthday?" She asked.

"What?" Astronema asked.

Ashley grinned. "What did he give you?" Ashley repeated. Astronema stuttered to get something out.

"Ashley don't you remember?" Andros asked.

Ashley grinned. "It was a necklace from KO-35," she announced.

"W--What? Ashley?" Andros asked.

She turned and stood behind Andros as he shot at Astronema. While he grabbed her morpher, Astronema attacked her. "Hey, Ashley," Andros called. They both stopped. Andros held up the morpher. "Let's rocket," he told her. Ashley grinned as she did the moves they do before morphing. "That's Ashley," Andros announced.

**(After the Fight)**

After the effects of the spell wore off, Ashley was sitting on the bridge playing with the necklace that Andros gave her. She heard the doors open and turned to see Andros standing there. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he answered.

He walked over to the computer and set in a group of coordinates. "How are you doing?" She asked. Andros shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I'm doing okay, what about you?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

Andros nodded and kept working. He was wishing that Ashley would just leave him alone, because all he wanted was to be alone at the moment. "Thank you again," she told him. He looked up from his work.

"For what?" He asked.

Ashley held the necklace up. "For this," she replied. Andros nodded.

"No problem, glad you like it," he answered.

He stalled when she kissed his cheek. "It was the perfect gift," she answered. She turned and left the bridge leaving a stunned Red Ranger there. However, the weight on his left hand made Andros come out of his trance and going straight back to work.


	7. Time to Move On

Chapter 7: Time to Move On

After Zhane had come out of his cryogenic sleep, Andros had told him everything that happened during the past two years. However, Zhane could still see the hint of pain in his best friend's eyes when he spoke about what happened to Adora on KO-35.

Zhane came onto the bridge and saw Andros working again. "Work, work, work, that's all you do anymore," Zhane commented. Andros looked up and saw Zhane standing in front of him.

"So what's the problem in that?" He asked.

"Come on, Andros. When was the last time you had actual fun?"

"Umm, never."

Andros sat down and looked at Zhane. "What does having fun have to do with anything?" He asked.

"_Everything_, come one. You're still wearing your wedding ring and it's been two years since Adora's death," Zhane replied.

Andros found himself playing with his ring again. "I know you like, Ashley, but you're being too stubborn to make a move," Zhane pointed out. Andros shook his head.

"I'm not ready for another relationship, Zhane," he answered.

Andros let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "You like Ashley don't you?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah…but the thing is, if I start a relationship, I can't help but have Adora on my mind all the time. I still dream about her at night. Her face and voice just haunts because I was weak and I couldn't save her," Andros explained.

"Is that what you've been thinking during the past two years?" Zhane asked.

Andros stayed quiet and Zhane sat in front of him. "Andros…it wasn't your fault," he insisted. Andros glared at him.

"Yes it was. I left her when I should've went into that building and got her out of there," he answered.

"There was nothing you could've done. Adora wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Andros stayed silent and stood up. "I just need to be alone now," he informed. Zhane stood up.

"Stop running away from everything, Andros," he called out.

Andros just kept walking.

Ashley was sleeping in her quarters after being up all night studying, she was just wiped out. Andros stood in the doorway staring at her. "_She's so beautiful_," he pondered. Andros bit his lip as he turned and went to leave.

"Andros?" Ashley called out.

He stopped and looked at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," he apologized.

"No, that's okay, I was just resting," she assured him.

She had the lights come on and she got out of bed. "Did you need something?" She asked.

"No…yes," he replied.

Ashley giggled as she pulled on her jacket. "Come in and sit down, I don't bite," she assured him. Andros walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. "So, what's on your mind?" She asked. She pulled on her boots. Andros felt really nervous, he never really dated, so it came really hard for him.

"You know that Hailey's Comet is coming around and I was wondering if you'd like to check it out with me," he replied.

Ashley looked at him with a smile. "I'd love to," she replied.

"Great…so, I'll see you later," he told her.

"Yeah, see ya," she answered.

Andros got up from the bed and left Ashley's room.

When he went into his quarters, he walked over to his dresser. He let out a sigh as he removed his wedding ring. He opened the dresser drawer and pulled out the box that held Adora's picture. He placed his ring inside the box and set the box back into drawer. "Goodbye, Adora," he murmured.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros and Adora were walking around the park hand in hand. "How does it feel to be married to me?" He asked. Adora let out a dramatic sigh.**_

"**_It's torture," she replied laughing._**

_**Andros laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey, Andros," she murmured.**_

"**_Yeah," he answered._**

_**She placed her head on his shoulder. "I want you to promise me something," she told him.**_

"**_I'm listening," he answered._**

_**Adora let out a heavy sigh. "If anything were to ever happen to me. Promise me you would move on," she told him. Andros looked down at her.**_

"**_Nothing's going to happen to you, Adora," he assured her._**

"**_Just promise me, okay? Promise me that you won't waste your life away grieving for me. Promise me that you'll find someone that would make you just as happy," she insisted._**

_**Andros was about to answer when their morphers went off. "What's going on, Kinwon?" Andros answered.**_

"**_Hurry back to the city, we're under an attack," Kinwon informed._**

"**_On our way," Andros answered._**

_**Andros looked at her. "Ready?" He asked.**_

"**_Ready," she replied._**

"**_LET'S ROCKET!"_**

**(End Flashback)**

Andros let out a heavy sigh. "I promise," he whispered. He lowered his head sadly and let out another heavy sigh. "I love you, Adora and I will always love you," he added. He touched the picture and bit his lip. "Goodbye," he repeated. Andros turned and left the room.

Ashley was standing on the bridge when Andros came out. "Hey," she greeted. He felt a little weight being lifted off his shoulders when he saw her smile.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Ashley looked at his hand to see that his wedding ring was gone. She knew that Andros had made his peace and was moving on with his life like he deserved.

They sat in the perfect spot to watch the comet. However, while they watched the comet come by, Andros reached over and held her hand. Ashley smiled as she laced her fingers with his and placed her head on his shoulder. Andros looked down at her and smiled. He tucked her head under his chin as they both just sat there and enjoyed the scenery. "Thanks, Ashley," he told her.

"For what?" She asked.

"For helping me," he replied.

Ashley smiled. "Anytime, Andros, anytime," she answered. Andros pulled her to him and closed his eyes knowing that he was doing the right thing by moving on with his life and that this is what Adora would have wanted for him.


	8. Hidden Secrets

Chapter 8: Hidden Secrets

Ashley was pacing back and forth in her cell, waiting for help to come. She was worried about Andros and Zhane, they had lost contact with them when they were on the planet's surface. A woman came up to the cell.

She had shoulder-length light brown hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing a brown uniform.

"Adora?" The woman asked. Ashley shook her head slowly.

"No…I'm Ashley," she answered.

"I'm sorry, its just that, you look just like my baby girl. Too much like her."

Ashley bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Andros told me of what happened to her," Ashley told her. The woman looked at Ashley in disbelief.

"Andros is still alive?" She asked.

"Yes," Ashley replied.

The woman smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "There is still hope then. If Emperor Aldarico's son is still alive, there is still hope for KO-35," she stated. Ashley looked at the woman.

"What is your name?" She asked.

The woman smiled. "I am Alejandra, I was Adora's mother," she replied. Ashley felt sympathy towards the woman. "Is Zhane, son of Zalman, still alive?" Alejandra asked.

"He is," Ashley replied.

Her smile brightened. "There is still much hope if they are both alive," she murmured. Ashley reached through the bars and held the woman's hand. Alejandra placed her hand over Ashley's with a gentle smile. "You must be my Adora," she insisted. Ashley looked at her confused.

"I can't be," she answered.

"And why not?"

Ashley bit her lip. "My name's Ashley Hammond, I'm from Earth," she answered. Alejandra kept a grip on Ashley's hand.

"My dear child, you do not remember at all. You had survived the explosion two years ago. However, when you awoke you had no memory of what happened. Kinwon and Tykwa had to send you to Earth to keep you safe. You were sent to live with Arianna and Benjamin Hammond to keep you protected. You are Adora, you are my daughter," she explained.

Ashley held her head feeling a bit lightheaded.

**(Flashback)**

_**"Hurry! This way!" She called out. She helped the people get onto their escape ships.**_

"**_Adora get to the ship," Andros ordered._**

"**_I'm not leaving," She answered._**

"**_This isn't a request, Adora this is an order, get on the ship."_**

"**_I'm not leaving."_**

_**She quickly ran back into the building and heard Kinwon ordering Andros get back onto the ship. "I'll be okay, just get yourself and Zhane to safety. I'll catch up," she assured him. She cut the transmission and ran over to a fallen civilian. "You okay?" She asked.**_

"**_Yes," he replied._**

_**She helped him up and she gasped when she saw a bomb planted inside. "GET OUT OF HERE!" She shouted. She pushed the man outside of the building just as it blew.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley's eyes widened when she remembered. "Mom?" She asked. Alejandra smiled as she embraced her daughter the best she could through the bars.

"Step back," a voice barked.

Ashley bit her lip when Alejandra was pulled from her grasp. "Come on," the man dressed in black snapped. Ashley was pulled out of the cell and she was placed in front of Kinwon and Tykwa. Their eyes widened when they saw Ashley. "These are the spies," he snapped.

"No, we're not spies," Ashley insisted.

Alejandra watched with a lump in her throat to see her daughter in chains. "We're Power Rangers," Carlos put in. Just then, the guy in black walked over to Ashley and grabbed her waist.

"HEY!" She shouted.

She watched in horror as he pulled a tube from his sleeve to make it look like he took it from her. "What would a Power Ranger be doing with this?" He asked. They watched as he threw the tube against the wall and it turned into coral.

"That is not mine! He planted it on me," Ashley insisted.

"They are the spies for Dark Specter. They are the ones that caused the deaths of Emperor Aldarico, Empress Angeni, Andros, Zhane, and Adora," he snapped.

"No! Andros and Zhane are alive," Ashley insisted.

"And what of Adora?" The man asked.

Ashley bit her lip to keep her mouth quiet, not wanting to reveal who she really was, when she was just getting over the shock. "They are guilty," the man snapped.

"That is not your decision," Kinwon insisted.

They were taken back to their prison cell and Ashley sat down pondering of what she was remembering and what she was having a hard time coping with it. "Psst," Alejandra whispered. They looked up and walked over to her. "Come with me," She whispered. She unlocked the doors and helped them out.

"But…" Alejandra cut Ashley off.

"You have to get back to the new emperor and Zhane before it's too late," she insisted.

Ashley nodded and looked up when Kinwon fell to the ground in front of them in coral. She ran over to him. "What happened?" She asked. Just then, they were caught.

"They've got Kinwon!" The man shouted.

Ashley fought against them. "Is this what you did to destroy Lady Adora as well?" He snapped.

"WE DIDN'T KILL ADORA!" Carlos shouted.

Ashley looked around as her own people were saying she was guilty. "It's unanimous take them to the outer planet," he ordered. Ashley fought against them as they started to drag her.

"Hold it right there!" A voice snapped.

They looked up to see two cloaked figures in front of them. "More spies," the man snapped. They quickly held up their blasters.

"We're not spies, we're Power Rangers," Andros insisted as he took off his hood.

Tykwa and the other Karovans gasped. "Andros! Zhane!" Tykwa gasped. Everyone started to whisper that the sons of Aldarico and Zalman were still alive.

"Tykwa what are you doing here?" Andros asked.

"We've been here since we escaped KO-35," she replied.

"ZHANE!" A voice shouted.

Zhane looked over his shoulder to see a girl pushing through the crowd to get to him.

She had shoulder-length sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing the same uniform.

Zhane took the girl into his free arm. "Drisana," he murmured.

"They are spies, destroy them," The man snapped.

No one moved. "Fine, I'll destroy them myself if I have to," he snapped. Zhane glared at him.

"You and what army?" Zhane asked.

"I don't need an army, I just need one monster," he snapped.

Ashley gasped when the monster aimed it's arm at her to spray the coral on her. "NO!" Alejandra shouted. She pushed Ashley away and was hit instead.

"MOM!" Ashley shouted.

The Rangers looked at each other in shock when their Yellow Ranger called Alejandra mom. Andros's heart stopped, recognizing the woman as Alejandra, Adora's mother. "_It can't be_," his mind insisted. Zhane looked at Drisana.

"Get to safety," he insisted.

Drisana nodded and went to safety with the others. Zhane and Andros started to fight the monster until it overpowered them. Andros looked up as Zhane went after the real spy. Ashley stood up as Tykwa undid their chains. Tykwa looked at Ashley. "Don't worry, we'll take care of Alejandra," she assured her. Ashley nodded and went to fight the monster. The monster overpowered them all. Tykwa threw their morphers over to them.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They shouted.

**(After the Fight)**

After the fight against the monster and the man who was really Darkonda, Ashley went over to the spot where they put Alejandra to see that she was okay. A smile came across Alejandra's face when she saw Ashley. "My little Adora," she murmured. Ashley smiled and held Alejandra's hand.

"How did you know? How did you really know it was me?" She asked.

"A mother knows her child," Alejandra replied.

However, she didn't see Andros come in. "Ashley?" Andros called. Ashley looked over her shoulder to see Andros standing there.

"Go on, I'll be okay," Alejandra assured her.

Ashley nodded and stood up. She walked over to Andros and he pulled her aside. "Ashley…are you really…Adora?" He asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

"Yes," she replied.

Ashley saw the light come back in his eyes and he placed his hands on her face. "I knew it, but Kinwon told me you were dead," he insisted. Ashley placed her hands over his.

"I just remembered who I was. I was in that explosion, I just didn't remember until now," Ashley answered.

Andros hugged her tight and let out a sigh. Ashley hugged him back with a smile. He pulled back and removed the chain around his neck. "I think, this belongs to you," he commented. Ashley laughed as he removed the glove on her hand and placed the ring back on her finger.

"When we get back to the ship, I think you have to return yours," she commented.

"You think?" He asked.

"I know."

Andros laughed as he hugged her again. He looked over to see Zhane and Drisana enjoying their reunion as well.

After helping the colony evacuate, Zhane had told them that he was staying behind. "You sure?" Andros asked.

"Yeah, I think I could be some help around her. Besides, need to get to know my wife again as well," Zhane replied.

Ashley smiled and kissed Zhane's cheek. "Take care," she told him.

"You know it," he answered.

Ashley said goodbye to Alejandra before getting back onto the ship.

Once they were back to work, Ashley came up to Andros when he was sitting on the bridge. "Hard at work as always," she commented. Andros grinned and Ashley sat next to him. "Here," she said. She placed the ring back on his hand.

"Going to be different now," he commented.

Ashley placed her head on his shoulder. "Not that much different," she answered. Andros held her tight and closed his eyes.

"I love you," he murmured.

She buried her head into his chest. "I love you too," she answered. Ashley lifted her head and smiled at him. "See, I told you I'd catch up," she told him. Andros smiled and kissed her forehead while holding her closer to him, never wanting to let her go.


	9. Explaining Everything

Chapter 9: Explaining Everything

Andros and Ashley went to the bridge to see the others there. "Okay, I know yesterday wasn't a good time, could you please explain to us what the heck is going on?" TJ asked. Ashley let out a sigh.

"You guys might want to sit down. It's a long story," Ashley replied.

They sat down and Ashely let out a deep breath. "My name really isn't Ashley Hammond. I'm really Lady Adora, daughter of Alastair. Two years ago, on the last stand of KO-35, I was helping civilians out of a building. Andros was ordering me to get on the ship, but I didn't listen. When I was helping the last person out of the building, I saw a bomb. I quickly pushed him out just as the building blew up. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything let alone my own name. Kinwon and Tykwa took my ring and morpher while I was unconscious and gave them to Andros telling him that I was dead. I was told that my name was Ashley Hammond. Then I was sent to Earth," she explained.

"So…you're Andros's wife?" Carlos asked.

"Yes," Ashley replied.

"So what about you, Andros? You really the Emperor's son?" Cassie asked.

"Well, I was. But once Dark Specter is destroyed and Zordon is returned, I'll take my father's place as Emperor of KO-35 and Ashley will be Empress," Andros explained.

"Well, what do we really call you, Ash? Should we call you Ashley or Adora?" TJ asked.

Ashley smiled. "Call me Ashley," she answered. They nodded with grins on their faces.

Later that afternoon, Ashley found Andros on the simu-deck practicing. "Hey," she greeted. Andros looked up.

"Stop simulation," he instructed.

Andros de-morphed and smiled at her. "Hey," he answered. Ashley leaned against the wall. "What's up?" He asked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," she replied.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Andros stood close to her trapping her between him and the wall. Ashley laughed and pushed him back. "Well, our custom at home would be like what you told me earlier that we would be trying for our first. How about after all this, after Dark Specter's gone and Zordon's brought home we try?" She asked. She smiled as she played with the collar of his workout uniform.

"Hmmm, sounds like a plan," he replied.

Ashley giggled as he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Andros wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her up against the wall. "Hey, hey you two," Cassie called out. They pulled back to see Cassie and TJ standing there.

"We know you guys haven't been together for awhile but come on," TJ teased.

"Yeah get a room," Cassie agreed.

"Sorry, have you guys seen Carlos?" Ashley asked.

"He's working on something in the jump tube room," Cassie replied.

Ashley let Andros go and went to talk to Carlos.

She came in and saw Carlos working. "Hey, Carlos," she greeted.

"Oh hey, Ash," he answered.

Ashley sat across from him. "You okay?" She asked. She unconsciously started to play with her wedding ring. Carlos looked up to see the ring and looked at her. "You've been acting really strange since Andros and I explained everything," she commented. Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just weird, Ash. All this time you have been married just as I started to feel things," he answered.

Ashley bit her lip. "Carlos, you saw that before I remembered who I was that Andros and I were together. We could only be friends," she answered. Carlos nodded his head slowly.

"I know," he murmured.

Ashley sat in front of him and held his hands. Carlos's eye caught Ashley's wedding ring again. Ashley let out a sigh and hid that hand behind her back. "Carlos, stop thinking of me being a married woman, even though yes I am, but we can still be friends," she assured him.

"Yeah, sure," he answered.

He looked up to see Andros standing there. "Better go," he commented. He got up and left. Andros walked over to her.

"Hey, everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…I think so," she replied.

Andros walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah, everything's going to be okay," she added.

"Okay," he answered.

He kissed the top of her head. "We should get back to work," he commented.

"Yeah," she answered.

Ashley got up from her seat and walked up to the bridge with Andros.

Later that evening, Ashley was sitting in her quarters when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she answered. She looked up to see Cassie standing there. "Hey, Cass," she greeted.

"Hey," Cassie answered.

Cassie walked over and sat on Ashley's bed. "So, how does it feel?" Cassie asked.

"How does what feel?" Ashley asked.

"Hello! You've just remembered that you're Andros's wife."

Ashley laughed and leaned back. "It's different, I'm still remembering a few things here and there about my life as a Karovan," she replied. Cassie grinned and Ashley let out a sigh. "Things are different from here on out. I mean, after Dark Specter's gone, Andros and I will be heading back to KO-35 to take our place as Emperor and Empress," she added.

"Right, how do you feel about that?" Cassie asked.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "I always felt that I was supposed to be part of something bigger," she replied. Cassie nodded.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Ash," Cassie told her.

"Night, Cass," Ashley answered.

Ashley watched her friend leave and then Andros came in. She could tell he was exhausted. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just need some sleep," he replied.

Ashley smiled as she stood up. They both removed their boots and jackets before getting into bed. Andros pulled Ashley to him and she placed her head on his chest. "Night, Ashley," he murmured.

"Night, Andros," she answered.

Then in no time they were in a deep sleep.


	10. Another Finding

Chapter 10: Another Finding

Ashley was fast asleep with her head on Andros's chest while he was struggling with a nightmare about Karone's kidnapping. "KARONE!" Andros shouted. Ashley sat up when she heard him shout.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" She asked.

She placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down when he sat up. "I'm okay, Ash," he assured her.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Ashley watched as Andros got out of bed and walked over to the dresser to pick up the picture of Karone. "You had a dream about her kidnapping again…didn't you?" She asked. Andros set the picture down and looked over at her.

"How did you know?" He asked.

He walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "Well for starters for calling out her name when you woke up. Usually after you have a nightmare about Karone's kidnapping you always pick her picture up," she replied. Andros lied back on the bed.

"I can't stop thinking about what Darkonda had said, Ash. I mean…" he trailed off.

Ashley propped herself up on her arm and ran her fingers through his hair. "Andros…you know that Darkonda won't tell you where Karone is. I know he's the one that kidnapped her, but what makes you think he'll talk?" She asked. Andros sighed.

"I don't know. I need to find her, Ash. I have to find her," he insisted.

"I know. Remember, I was the first person you ran to after her kidnapping."

Andros nodded and closed his eyes.

**(Flashback)**

_**"ADORA! ADORA!" Andros shouted. Adora was playing with one of neighbors' kids when Andros ran up to her.**_

"**_Andros…what's wrong?" She asked._**

_**She could see the tears falling down her best friend's face. "Karone's gone! Someone took her!" He exclaimed. Adora stood up from the ground.**_

"**_Did you get a good look at him?" She asked._**

_**Andros shook his head. "I couldn't see, I was getting our telekinesis ball," he replied with a sob. Adora walked over and hugged him. "My sister's gone," he sobbed. Adora then started to cry with him.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Andros opened his eyes again and let out a sigh. "Andros…I know during the past ten years you blamed yourself for what happened to Karone. It was never your fault. You were only a child," she insisted.

"I should have done something. She's my sister," he answered.

"You were only a boy."

Andros stood up. "That's no excuse, Ash. My sister's somewhere out there and the creature that took her won't tell me where she is," he snapped. Ashley stood up.

"Andros, Darkonda's a monster, what makes you think that he'll even change his mind about telling you where she is?" She asked.

Andros let out a frustrated sigh. "I want my sister back, Ashley. Next to wanting to have you back, all I want is my sister," he answered. Ashley walked over and placed her hands on his face.

"I know. I know that you miss her and that you'll do anything to get her back. But it won't do Karone any good if you got yourself killed in the process. I wouldn't be able to live with that," she told him.

Andros placed his hands over hers. "We will find Karone together. I will help you find her," she assured him. Andros nodded and let out a sigh. Just then, DECA's alarm went off.

"What's going on, DECA?" He asked.

"A monster is attacking Angel Grove," DECA informed.

Andros and Ashley pulled on their jackets and boots before running to fight the monster on Earth.

Ashley was fighting the quantrons when she saw Andros going after Darkonda. "ANDROS!" She shouted. She then looked at her friends before calling for her galaxy glider. "GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!" She shouted. Ashley jumped onto galaxy glider and went after them.

When she arrived, she saw Andros and Darkonda fighting it out. "I have a little proposition for you," Darkonda informed.

"I'm listening," Andros answered.

"If you defeat me, I'll tell you where your sister is. If you lose…" Andros cut him off.

"I don't make deals, Darkonda," Andros snapped.

Ashley got off her galaxy glider and grabbed his arm. "What? Ashley! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Stopping you from making a mistake it's a trap," she replied.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"This is Darkonda, Andros."

Andros pushed her back. "I'll get him to tell me where she is," he snapped. Ashley watched in horror as he ran towards Darkonda and gasped when she saw that it was a trap that he had set up. She saw the button in the middle.

"ANDROS! NO!" She screamed.

Ashley watched in disbelief as Ecliptor pushed Andros out of the way. "What are you doing?" Darkonda demanded. Ashley covered her eyes when the bomb blew up taking Darkonda with it. She ran over to Andros.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

He then looked at Ecliptor. "You have no idea what you've done!" Andros snapped.

"I know exactly what I've done. I just saved you from total destruction," Ecliptor snapped.

"You saved me, Ecliptor?" Andros asked.

"Yes, once and only once. I will not save you again."

Ashley held Andros's arm when Ecliptor disappeared. "Darkonda was the only one who knew where Karone was, now I'll never find her," Andros told her.

"We'll find Karone, Andros. I promise," she assured him.

"Right, let's get back," he answered.

They got back on their galaxy gliders and went back to help their friends.

**(After the Fight)**

Ashley was standing on the bridge when she saw Andros leaving again. "Andros, where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going back down there to get that thing I ripped off Astronema's neck," he informed.

Ashley nodded. "Be careful okay?" She asked. Andros gave her a quick kiss.

"I will," he answered.

Ashley watched him go and bit her bottom lip. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen while he was down there.

**(Andros's Return)**

Ashley let out a sigh when she finally found Andros on the simu-deck practicing hard during one of the simulations. "Andros," she called. Andros turned off the simulation and sat down trying to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" She asked. She walked over and kneeled in front of him.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Ashley reached over and held his hand. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Karone," she told him. Andros lowered his head.

"All this time, she's been my enemy. My own sister, she's my enemy," he murmured.

Ashley let out a heavy sigh. "I know how you feel," she answered. Andros pulled his hand away and stood up.

"No you don't," he muttered.

"What do you mean that I don't?" She asked.

She stood up and looked at his back. Andros turned and looked at her. "Karone was _my_ sister. Not yours," he snapped.

"Yeah, but I grew up with both you and Karone. She was my best friend, she was the sister I never had," she snapped back.

"She wasn't your responsibility."

Ashley let out a sigh. "Fine, you know what, I give up," she hissed. She went to walk by Andros when he grabbed her arm. "Let me go, Andros," she instructed.

"Wait," he answered.

Ashley let out a sigh. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Ashley stepped back in front of him to see the tears in his eyes. "I--I just…" he trailed off. Ashley placed her hands on his face.

"I know," she assured him.

She hugged him tight and let him cry against her. "I can't believe this," he sobbed.

Later on, Ashley was sitting on the floor of the simu-deck with Andros's head in her lap. He had fall asleep and she just continued to be there for him like she was when this first happened. She stroked his hair and leaned back against the wall. She looked up to see Cassie there. She gestured for her to stay quiet and Cassie nodded before leaving them alone. Ashley kissed the side of his head and held his hand. "We'll find a way to bring her back, Andros, I promise," she whispered.


	11. The Return of a Friend and a Sister

Chapter 11: Return of a Friend and a Sister

Ashley walked by the engine room where Astronema or Karone chained in the engine room. "Hey," she greeted. Karone looked up at her.

"You seem familiar to me," Karone commented.

Ashley sat across from her. "I'm Ashley…or Adora. We used to be best friends when we were kids," she informed. Kaorne seemed to think about it for a minute.

"Adora…I remember," Karone answered.

Ashley nodded her head slowly. "Andros and I got married eight years after you left," Ashley commented.

"Really? You're still together now?" Karone asked.

"Yeah…after I remembered who I was," she replied.

Karone looked at her confused. Ashley explained to her what happened with the explosion and going to Earth to start over. "So, do you and Andros plan on having a family?" Karone asked. Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"We've been thinking about it. Right now's not a good time to bring a baby into the universe with the whole Dark Specter thing," she explained.

"Right. Have you seen your parents?" She asked.

"My father died during the last stand on KO-35 to save my mom. My mom was doing fine, she actually helped me remember who I was," Ashley replied.

Karone was silent. "Andros never stopped searching for you, Karone," she informed. Karone nodded her head slowly.

"Hey," Andros greeted.

Karone and Ashley looked up when Andros came in. Andros sat next to Ashley. "I'm sorry you have to be tied up like this," Andros apologized.

"I understand, your friends don't trust me," she answered.

Ashley reached over and held Andros's hands. Andros smiled as he looked at Karone. "You know, I can see a lot of mom in you," he commented. Karone smiled sadly.

"I wish I could see them. What were they like?" She asked.

Ashley slowly got up. "I'll leave you two alone," she informed. Andros watched her leave before looking back at his sister.

"They were the greatest parents any kid could ask for," Andros told Karone.

Karone smiled. "What happened to them?" She asked. Andros let out a sad sigh.

"On the last stand of KO-35, mom and dad were killed," he replied.

"Oh…" she mumbled.

Andros sighed. "But mom and dad loved you so much, Karone. They never stopped searching for you. After they died, I continued on with the search," he told her. Karone smiled.

"Adora…you call her Ashley now?" Karone asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it's been her name for two years, so calling her Ashley would seem to be fair."

Karone nodded. "I guess that if Darkonda didn't kidnap me, I would've been married by now too," she commented. Andros nodded. "What happened to the boy I was matched with?" She asked.

"He was matched with someone else and he married," he replied.  
"Oh," she mumbled.  
"Once I become Emperor of KO-35, I'm changing the marriage age. Fifteen is too young."

Karone nodded in agreement.

**(After Crash Landing)**

Andros ran over to Ashley. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Andros helped her stand up and then he remembered about Karone. "Karone!" He gasped. Ashley ran after him when he ran towards the engine room.

Andros looked around the engine room to find the backdoor open and Karone gone. "I told you we shouldn't have trusted her," TJ reminded.

"She didn't betray us," Andros insisted.

"Then why'd she jump ship?" Ashley asked.

Ashley walked over and grabbed his arm. "_Andros, I love you and I've vowed to love you and stay by your side forever. But, there might not be much good left in her. She maybe your sister and my best friend, but she was raised by the enemy_," she reminded him telepathically. Andros let out a sigh and stared back at Ashley.

"_Karone's my own flesh and blood. I know that she won't betray us_," he assured her.

Ashley held his hand and let out a sigh. "I hope so. We better go find Zordon," she answered. The others looked at each other confused wondering what just happened. Andros nodded and got off the ship.

While they were looking around, Ashley reached over and held his hand. Andros pulled her next to him to keep her from falling behind the team. Ashley gasped when they were surrounded by quantrons. "Great," she groaned. Andros let her hand go.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They shouted.

While Ashley was fighting the quantrons, she looked over to see Darkonda throw a blast at Andros. "ANDROS!" She shouted. She ran over and started to fight Darkonda.

"Ashley what are you doing?" Andros asked.

"Go find Zordon, don't worry I'll be okay," she replied.

"That's what you think," Darkonda laughed.

Ashley cried out in pain when Darkonda took his sword and slashed her stomach, making her fall to the ground in pain. "ASHLEY!" Andros shouted. He felt someone grab his arm and looked up to see that it was Karone.

"Andros, you okay?" She asked.

Andros nodded his head and she helped him stand up to help him find Zordon. Ashley fought against the quantrons when they dragged her to her feet and chained her arms. Darkonda laughed when he looked at Ashley. "I'll be having the pleasure of killing you once again, Lady Adora, daughter of Alastair," he laughed. Ashley's eyes widened and she fought against the chains while they dragged her and the others.

Once they stopped, Ashley saw Andros surrounded by quantrons. "NO!" Ashley shouted. She looked at Karone. "HE'S YOUR BROTHER! HE TRUSTED YOU! AND SO DID I!" Ashley shouted. Karone looked at her with a glare.

"Karone, you're my own flesh and blood," Andros put in.

"I'll have the pleasure of killing Emperor Andros, Dark Specter," she informed.

"NO!" Ashley cried out in agony.

"Kill Lady Adora as well, Darkonda," Dark Specter ordered.

"It will be my pleasure," Darkonda answered.

"Ashley!" Cassie gasped.

Ashley was thrown to her knees in front of Darkonda and the monster raised his sword. "Say goodbye, Lady Adora," he laughed. She closed her eyes and raised her arms hoping it would stop the blow. However, she heard a blast and looked up to see that Karone had blasted Darkonda in the back.

"DUCK!" Karone shouted.

She threw her boomerang and it hit the quantrons and piranhatrons that held her and the others down. Ashley stood up and Karone ran over to her. "Hold your arms out," she instructed. She undid the chains on their wrists.

"So you are on our side after all," TJ commented.

Karone grinned and winked at him. "TRAITOR!" Darkonda shouted. Ashley gasped when Darkonda was going to throw a blast at Karone when Darkonda was destroyed again.

"Out of my way you tin monkeys," a voice shouted.

Ashley saw Ecliptor pushing through the crowd. "ECLIPTOR!" Karone shouted. They kept the qunatrons and piranhatrons back while Karone tried to help Ecliptor. Ecliptor looked at Andros and Ashley.

"Get her out of here," he ordered.

Andros grabbed onto Karone's arm. "ECLIPTOR!" Karone called out.

"He'll be fine," Ashley assured her.

They got onto the ship and took off.

Afterwards, Andros brought Karone to the bridge. Ashley stood beside TJ. "I owe you an apology," TJ commented. Ashley placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, we all do," Ashley agreed.

Karone bit her lip. "Look, I don't expect you guys to like me. I mean…I never had any friends…I didn't deserve one. But I do hope that…one day, you'll know that I don't want to hurt you," Karone explained.

"I do," Cassie informed.

"Yeah…me too," Carlos agreed.

"Not maybe one day, but right now," Cassie added.

TJ smiled. "If you ask us…you have five friends," he informed. Ashley smiled and stood in front of her.

"And hey, you deserve every single one of them," she agreed.

She held Karone's hand with a smile. Andros smiled at his friends, but his eyes were drawn to Ashley and Karone. They were two best friends reunited once again.

**(Flashback)**

_**Adora laughed as she ran around the park with Andros. "KARONE!" They called out. Karone was hiding in the bushes and let out a small giggle. Adora ran over and pulled her best friend out of the bushes. "Found you!" They announced. The three of them laughed before they were lying on the ground looking at the sky.**_

"**_Adora," Karone said._**

"**_Yeah," Adora answered._**

"**_We're best friends right?" She asked._**

"**_Yeah."_**

_**Adora sat up with Andros by her side. "The three of us will be best friends forever," Andros put in. Adora and Karone nodded.**_

"**_Best friends forever," they agreed._**

**(End Flashback)**


	12. Having No Meaning

Chapter 12: Having no Meaning

Ashley sighed when she searched the ship for Andros. "DECA, could you tell me where Andros is?" She asked. DECA was silent and she knew that Andros told DECA not to say where he was. She let out a sigh and went to find her husband. She went to their quarters and saw that it was locked. "Andros, open up," she instructed. She rubbed her forehead when he didn't answer. "Andros, please don't do this," she insisted. Zhane walked up to her.

"Hey," he greeted sadly.

"Hey, Zhane," she answered.

She knocked on the doors. "Andros, please open up," she persisted.

"Hiding again?" Zhane asked.

"Yes," she replied.

She leaned against the wall and played with her ring. "I hate it when he's like this. He just totally shuts me out and it takes me forever to get back in," she answered. Zhane stood across from her and started to play with his own ring. It was almost like theirs, but his ring was just a silver band. Ashley then slid to the floor in tears. "Karone was my best friend, Zhane. I know what he's going through. I hated to hear what Dark Specter did to her. I want Karone back just as much as he does," she added with tears falling down her face. Zhane walked over and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a friendly embrace. "I don't want Andros to shut me out. I hate it when he shuts me out," she told him.

"I know…I know," he answered.

After a few minutes, she calmed herself down and she stood up. "I have to get in that room," she told Zhane. She walked over to the keypad Andros had hidden in the wall. She overrode his order to DECA and the doors unlocked. "Here goes nothing," she murmured.

"Good luck," Zhane told her.

Ashley walked into the room and saw that it was pitch black. No lights were on, but she knew Andros was in there. "Andros, I know you're in here answer me," she instructed. She looked at Zhane before looking at DECA's light. "DECA, close and lock the doors," she instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Ashley looked at Zhane before the doors closed. "Don't let anyone else come near here," she instructed.

"You got it," Zhane answered.

The doors closed and locked. Ashley stood in the middle of her and Andros's room, wishing she knew where he was. Sure the room was small, but when the lights were out, it seemed to be big. Ashley crossed her arms over her chest. "Andros, please. I know that you blame yourself for what's happened to Karone, but don't. It wasn't your fault. She wanted to help us. She didn't want anything to happen to us or the Earth so she went into the Dark Fortress to help us," she explained. She was answered with more silence. Tears pressed against her eyes. "Andros, please. Please don't shut me out again. When we were kids, you did this all the time. You would shut me out and it took me months to get back in. Don't do that again, I don't want you to shut me out of your life again," she insisted. Ashley walked over to the dresser to find the picture of Karone gone. She then knew that Andros had it with him. She would go around and feel around the room to find him, but she wanted him to talk to her so she could find him.

After what seemed like forever, Ashley let out a frustrated sigh. "Andros, listen to me. I love you so much and I hate to see you waste away like this. Because when you start to waste away, you're taking me with you. My heart and soul are attached to you and when you're wasting away like this, you're taking my heart and soul with you," she explained. Ashley let out a sigh. "For better and for worse, Andros, remember that. For better for worse. You promised me forever after our wedding remember that? You promised me nothing but happiness. How can I be happy when you're miserable?" She asked.

"Then leave me," he replied.

Ashley jumped when she heard him speak. "Then end this marriage if I'm making you miserable. I deserve to be alone," Andros told her. Ashley heard his voice in the corner. She walked over and she could make out his figure in the corner of the room. She walked over and stood in front of him.

"I'm not giving up on our marriage," she answered.

"Why not? I'm causing you nothing but pain."

Ashley took the picture from his hands and set it aside. She kneeled down in front of him and held his hands. "I'm not going to give up on this marriage and I'm not going to let you give up. I love you so much, Andros. Please don't give up on your life, because without you, my life doesn't have meaning in it. My life didn't have meaning in it until I remembered who I was and that I had vowed to spend the rest of my life with you," she explained. She let out a small sob and the tears fell down her face again. "I just don't want to lose you again, please don't make me lose you. I know feel awful about what has happened to your sister. I do too, because I love Karone just as much as you do. She was my best friend. The sister I never had. I lost Karone…but please…don't make me lose you too. If I lose you, everything I have ever wanted will be gone. Because my life, my dreams, they mean nothing without you," she explained. She felt the tears fall down her face in streams as she continued to hold his hands trying to get through to him. She could tell he had the stone cold look on his face, she felt like she hadn't gotten through to him.

"You lived two years without me," he told her.

Ashley felt her heart break at those words. He might as well took his Spiral Saber and plunge it into her chest. "I was empty during those two years, Andros. Don't you see? You keep me alive," she told him. She placed her hands on his face. "I see you. You're the man I married two years ago," she whispered. The tears were still falling down her face. She wiped her tears away and stood up. "I'll be over there on the bed when you need me," she informed. She walked over and sat on the bed.

After awhile, Ashley heard Andros get up and felt the weight on the bed. He placed his head in her lap and she stroked his hair while he started to cry. Something he hadn't done to help him ever since this happened. "It's my fault she's gone," he sobbed. Ashley shook her head.

"No…no it's not. Karone would never blame you for it, because she was trying to help us," she assured him.

"What have we done to deserve this, Ash? What did I do to deserve to lose my planet, my parents, and my sister. What did I do to lose everything?" He asked.

Ashley sighed while she continued to stroke his hair to calm him. "I don't know, Andros. These things just happen," she answered. Andros shook his head while more tears fell down his face.

"I lost everything," he told her.

"You have me yet. You thought you had lost me forever, but I'm here. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you anytime soon," she murmured.

She wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek. "I love you, I love you so much," she whispered. Andros started to calm down a bit and he held her hand. "We will get Karone back, I promise," she assured him. After awhile, she felt his steady breathing, letting her know that he was asleep. She heard a knock on the door. "DECA unlock the doors," she whispered. DECA unlocked the doors and Zhane stood there.

"_Hey,_" he greeted.

"_Hey."_

"_Is he okay?"_

"_Yeah, took my awhile. How long have I been in here?"_

"_About two hours."_

"_Two hours!"_

"_Yeah."_

"_It took me forever, but he's asleep now. Tell the others that Andros is okay, he's sleeping now that that I'm staying here with him."_

"_You've got it."_

Ashley watched Zhane leave and she just sat on the bed holding her husband close to her and watched him sleep.


	13. Not Losing her too

Chapter 13: Not Losing her too

Andros sighed as he looked over scanners. Ever since Astronema sent out the Psycho Rangers, things have been very tense around the Megaship. Ashley came onto the bridge and rubbed her forehead. "Hey," she murmured. Andros lifted his head.

"Hey," he answered.

Ashley sat next to him and rubbed her forehead. "You okay?" He asked. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine," she replied.

He reached over and held her hand. "We'll defeat the Psycho Rangers," he assured her. She nodded her head and placed her head in her hands.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…just not feeling well," she replied.

Andros pushed some hair out of her face and saw that she was a little pale. "Why don't you go lie down for a bit? I can take over checking the systems," he suggested.

"No, I'm okay. Just this thing going on between Cassie and me," she answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Andros watched as she got up and left the bridge.

After awhile, TJ came in with Ashley in tow. "Sit down," he instructed. Andros glanced at Carlos before walking over to them. "You too," TJ told Cassie. Cassie next to Ashley, but the two girls sat back to back. "Now listen, neither one of you are getting up until we talk this out," TJ informed. Both girls were silent. "Well?" He asked. Just then, Cassie looked at them with a slight glare.

"Well, I've been cleaning this ship everyday," she informed.

"We've all had to clean," Ashley pointed out.

"And that gives you the right to mess it up?"

"We live here. It gets dirty."

"Yeah we live here, but we're not…"

TJ had enough. "Quiet," he snapped. Andros just stared at the two girls in disbelief. "Both of you are acting like two-year-olds. You're best friends," he reminded.

"Yeah right," Ashley mumbled.

"I don't think so," Cassie answered.

While TJ started to lecture them, the alarms started to go off. "What's going on DECA?" Andros asked.

"The Pink Psycho Ranger is in Angel Grove," DECA informed.

"Let's go," Andros told them.

They ran towards the jump tubes.

Andros was fighting Psycho Pink when he saw Psycho Yellow trick Ashley and kidnapped her. "ASHLEY!" He shouted. His eyes widened in horror when he watched his wife get dragged down under ground. He ran over to the spot where Cassie was kneeling on the ground. "We have to get back," Andros informed wanting to start finding Ashley immediately.

"What about Ashley?" Cassie asked.

"We'll find her," Andros replied.

He helped Cassie stand and they went back to the Megaship.

Andros immediately went to the computers. "DECA scan for Ashley's signal," he instructed.

"Scanning now," DECA informed.

Andros walked over to the computers and looked over the scans. "Where are you, Ashley?" He whispered. He bit his lip and felt his heart hammering hard in his chest as he went to find his wife. "_I can't believe this. I'm not losing her again_," he pondered.

**(Somewhere in Angel Grove)**

Ashley ran through the warehouses and she saw gasoline sitting beside her and looked up to see Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink fighting it out. She stood up. "LISTEN UP YOU PSYCHOS! I'LL NEVER GIVE INTO YOU! NEVER!" She shouted. Her eyes widened when Psycho Pink threw a blast and it blew the canisters up. "ANDROS!" She shouted as she flew back and hit the wall. She quickly winced when she felt the flames fly by her. She got up and she ran through the backdoor.

Once she made it out, she fell to the ground. "I really have to stay away from explosive buildings though," she commented. She looked at the cuffs on her wrist. "I have to get rid of these cuffs," she mumbled. She let out a sigh as she stood up, but she was thrown off her feet when Psycho Pink found her.

Ashley hit the ground and she felt dizziness hit her hard between feeling ill again and from hitting the ground. She looked up when Psycho Pink charged at her, but she saw a blast hit her. She looked up to see Cassie flying on her Galaxy Glider towards her. "CASSIE!" She called.

"Grab on," Cassie answered.

She grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her up on her Galaxy Glider. They jumped down and Ashley let out a sigh. "Are you okay?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Ashley looked up when Andros and the others came. "Ashley, you okay?" He asked. Andros helped her off the ground.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Hold your arms out," TJ instructed.

TJ used his Astro Axe and freed Ashley's wrists. Andros was thrown off his feet from Psycho Pink's blast and he looked up to see Ashley and Cassie beat Psycho Pink.

When they got back to the Megaship, they sat down and ate while talking about Psycho Pink's defeat. "The odds would be even better if we could find out their next plan," TJ commented.

"Maybe we can. Let's go check the scanners," Carlos suggested.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll take care of this," Cassie informed.

They nodded and walked towards the bridge. Ashley got up and started to help her. "Hey, it's my night, you don't have to help," Cassie commented.

"No, I don't mind," Ashley answered.

"No, Ashley, it's not fair to you."

Cassie grabbed the plate. "Cassie, I want to help," Ashley insisted.

"I don't need your help," Cassie answered.

"Let me help."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

TJ, Carlos, and Andros came back in. "Hey, that's enough," TJ told them. The two girls looked at him. "Don't worry about the cleaning, we'll do it," TJ informed. Ashley could almost laugh at the look on Andros's face.

"We will?" Andros and Carlos asked in unison.

"Yes," TJ replied.

Ashley walked by Andros and tried to stop herself from laughing as she and Cassie walked down the hall. "Now that was perfect," she commented.

"Absolutely," Cassie agreed.

The two girls laughed as they walked down the hall. "So how are you feeling?" Cassie asked. Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"Doing better. I'm a little nauseas after I eat, but I'm good," Ashley replied.

Cassie wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "I was on my way to the infirmary when TJ dragged me to the bridge," Ashley commented. Cassie grinned.

"Well, let's go there now and find out what's up with you," she suggested.

"Good idea," Ashley agreed.

The two best friends went to the infirmary.


	14. Life Changing News

Chapter 14: Life Changing News

Ashley let out a sigh as Cassie had her lie down on the infirmary bed. "Ready?" She asked. Ashley nodded her head.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ashley replied.

Cassie took a scanner and ran it over Ashley's stomach. Ashley let out a sigh wondering why she was feeling so awful. Cassie stopped the scan and pushed a few buttons for the results. Her eyes widened. "What? What is it?" Ashley asked. Cassie looked at her best friend.

"Ash…you're not going to believe this, but you're pregnant," she replied.

Ashley sat up in shock. "What! I can't be," Ashley insisted. Cassie nodded and showed her the scanner.

"Scanners don't lie," Cassie answered.

Ashley stared at the scanner and she couldn't move because she was in shock. "I--I can't have a baby," she insisted. Cassie sighed. "But I won't kill it, but it's too soon, Cass. It's _way_ too soon. Andros and I were going to try after Dark Specter was gone," Ashley reminded.

"Well, were you on the pill?" Cassie asked.

Ashley bit her lip and shook her head. "And it's obvious that you two didn't use protection," Cassie commented. Ashley looked at Cassie confused.

"If I was on the pill, I wouldn't be in this situation either," she pointed out.

"Not exactly, sometimes the pill doesn't work," Cassie answered.

Ashley let out a sigh and she placed her head in her hands. "I can't be pregnant…I just can't be," she whispered. Cassie placed a hand on her shoulder and Ashley let out a sigh. "I…I don't know what to do," she murmured. Cassie sighed.

"For one thing, you have to tell Andros," she pointed out.

"You're right…" Ashley mumbled.

Ashley got off the infirmary table and went to find her husband.

Andros was on the bridge when Ashley came in. "Hey, Andros," she called. Andros looked up from his work and walked over to her.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…yeah, I have to tell you something though," she replied.

Just then, DECA's alarms went off. "What is it, DECA?" Andros asked.

"The Psycho Rangers are attacking downtown Angel Grove," DECA replied.

Ashley followed them to the jump tubes, ignoring the look on Cassie's face as they jumped through the jump tubes.

The Psycho Rangers stood there. "You destroyed Psycho Pink, but we can defeat the rest of you," Psycho Red snapped.

"You can try," Andros answered.

They started to fight the Psycho Rangers. Psycho Yellow grabbed Ashley's arm forcing her to her knees. "I know your little secret, Yellow Ranger," Psycho Yellow laughed. Ashley's eyes widened in fear when Psycho Yellow picked her up and she saw that she was about to hit her stomach.

"ASHLEY!" Cassie shouted.

"DON'T!" Ashley shouted at Psycho Yellow.

She tricked kicking the Psycho Ranger away from her, but the Psycho Ranger kicked Ashley square in the stomach and then she threw the Yellow Ranger across the room. Ashley hit the nearest wall, de-morphed, and then everything went dark. "ASHLEY!" Andros shouted. Cassie ran over to her fallen friend and looked up when the other Rangers were thrown off their feet.

"We've done what we came to do," Psycho Red laughed.

"Let's go," Psycho Blue agreed.

They disappeared and Andros ran over to Ashley. He threw his helmet off and kneeled by her. "Ashley, Ashley answer me," he nearly begged. He saw something on her uniform and touched it. He lifted his hand up and his eyes widened in shock, it was blood. "We have to get back to the Megaship," Andros insisted. He picked Ashley up and they got back to the Megaship.

Andros set Ashley down on the medical bed and ran a scanner over her. "Andros, wait," Cassie called. She had her helmet under her arm as she ran into the infirmary. "Put the scanner down, Andros. She hasn't been that badly injured," she informed. Andros set the scanner down and looked at her. Cassie bit her lip. "She was trying to tell you before the Psychos attacked…" she trailed off.

"What did Ashley want to tell me?" He asked.

Tears fell down her face. "Oh God, Andros! Ashley was pregnant. Psycho Yellow's attack on her stomach must've made her miscarry," Cassie replied. Andros's heart sank and he suddenly felt sick. Andros looked over at his unconscious wife before looking back at Cassie. "She had just found out and she was going to tell you," she told him. Andros let out a sigh.

"Thanks, Cass. Um…can I be alone with her?" He asked.  
"Yeah, of course," she replied.

Andros went to get Ashley another set of clothes and changed her while she was unconscious. He then stood there watching her and when she came to, he stood up. "Ashley," he whispered. Ashley looked to her side at Andros.

"Andros…what happened?" She asked.

"The Psycho Rangers had attacked. Psych Yellow hit you pretty hard," he replied.

Ashley sat up. "Oh God! Andros…the baby!" She gasped. Andros shook his head slowly.

"It didn't make it," he answered sadly.

Ashley shook her head. "You're lying," she insisted.

"I wish I was," he replied.

The tears fell down her face and she hit him. "YOU'RE LYING TO ME! YOU'RE LYING!" She screamed. She got up and went to leave when Andros grabbed her arms.

"Ashley, listen to me. I wish I was lying, but I'm not. There is no baby, Psycho Yellow killed it. The baby is gone, Ashley," he answered.

Ashley struggled against his grasp with the tears falling down her face. She hit his chest and pushed him back in attempt to get him to let her go. Andros wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. She continued to struggle a bit more, but then she finally stopped and she cried against his chest. "You're lying, you're lying," she sobbed. Andros held onto her and the other Rangers stood there. They heard Ashley screaming at Andros and came running. Andros gestured for them to go. TJ nodded and they left them alone.

Later that evening, Andros came onto the bridge with the stone cold look on his face. Cassie looked up at him. "How's Ashley?" She asked. Andros let out a sigh.

"She finally fell asleep," he replied.

Cassie jumped when he threw his data pad across the room. "Why us, Cass? Why does it have to be us? Why can't we just be left alone?" He asked. Andros sat down and lowered his head. Cassie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"These things just happen," she replied.

Andros shook his head. "Mine and Ashley's baby wasn't killed because she wasn't healthy," he stated. He stood up. "Our child was murdered," he added. Cassie watched him leave the bridge.

"Andros, where are you going?" She asked.

"Out," he replied.

Andros went through his jump tube and went down to Earth.

Andros walked around the park with the anger on his face. "PSYCHO RED! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! YOU PLANNED THIS! ALL OF THIS! NEXT TIME I SEE YOU YOU'LL BE THE NEXT DESTROYED!" He shouted. Andros punched the nearest tree. "YOU'RE MURDERERS! YOU'RE ALL MURDERERS!" He shouted.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Psycho Red watched Andros with an evil laugh. "We shall see who'll be the next destroyed," he laughed.


	15. Trying to Heal Part I

Chapter 15: Trying to Heal Part I

Andros went to find Ashley and found her in their quarters. Ashley was lying on their bed staring at the far wall. "Ashley," Andros called. Ashley didn't answer; she just stared at the wall. Andros walked over and sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair. "Ashley, it wasn't your fault that the baby's gone," he murmured.

"Then why is it gone?" She asked.

Andros kissed her cheek. "Because the Psycho Rangers killed it," he replied. Ashley reached over and held his hand.

"Stay with me," she whispered.

Andros nodded and lied down behind her. She turned around and placed her head on his chest and held onto him. "We'll try again later on, Ashley. Even if you carried the baby to term, the baby would've been in constant danger," he pointed out.

"I know…but…it was still our baby," she answered.

Andros kissed her forehead and sighed. "I know," he murmured. Ashley buried her head into his chest and let out a shaky sigh. "I promise once this is all over, we'll have the family we've always wanted," he assured her. Ashley nodded and closed her eyes. "Just rest, Ash, I'll be right here," he murmured. She slowly nodded off and Andros just stared at the opposite wall while holding her to him.

**(Few Hours Later)**

Andros was able to get up and he left Ashley alone to sleep. The others looked up when Andros came on the bridge. "Hey, how's Ashley?" Cassie asked.

"She'll hang in there. She just needs to rest right now," Andros replied.

"What about you?" TJ asked.

Andros shrugged. "I'll be fine, been through worse," he replied. Andros walked over to the controls. "DECA, go to these coordinates," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

They knew they wouldn't get much more out of him so went back to work.

Carlos came into the simu-deck to already see Andros working out there. He stood back and watched the leader of their team really go at the simulation. Not sure how long Andros was there, but he could guess with tired Andros was getting. Andros finally stopped and de-morphed. The Red Space Ranger was exhausted and used his telekinesis to get the towel across the room. "How long have you been standing there?" Andros asked without turning around. Carlos sighed.

"Enough to know that you're going to make yourself go into a stroke if you keep working out like this," Carlos replied.

"What are you my caretaker now?" Andros asked.

Carlos sighed. "Andros…I know that you're upset about what happened, but you and Ashley can pull through this," he assured him. Andros sat down.

"No, Carlos. My unborn child was murdered and I have to see my wife cry herself to sleep and blame herself that it happened," he answered.

"But you know it wasn't your fault or hers."

Andros stood up. "Easy for you to say when this isn't happening to you," he mumbled. Carlos sighed.

"Ashley's like my sister. I would die for her just like you would. Remember what Ashley told you when I was injured when you thought Karone came back to KO-35?" Carlos asked.

Andros sighed. "What affects one of us affects all of us," he replied. He looked at Carlos. "This isn't like before, Carlos. You may think it is, but it isn't. Things between Ashley and me won't ever be the same," he added. Andros then turned and left the simu-deck.

Andros had to practically go all around the ship to find someplace that no one would find him. Everywhere he went he ran into one of the others. While Ashley was asleep, all he wanted was to be left alone. He needed time to think and to let the fact that his wife was hurting that Psycho Yellow killed their unborn baby. The fact that he had to see it all happen in front of his very eyes. Sure, the baby was unexpected and he stood by what he said to Ashley. If she had carried the baby to term, it would be in constant danger. He placed his head in his hands feeling ashamed that he couldn't protect her. "_I couldn't protect her…again. I failed her again. How can I even be the Red Ranger if I can't even protect my wife and unborn child_," he pondered.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Psycho Red laughed. "Yes, the Red Ranger has lost his confidence. Once he's alone on the Earth, I'll make my move," he laughed.

**(Megaship)**

Andros let out a sigh and stood up. He walked over to the jump tubes. "DECA, I'll be back. Don't tell the others where I am," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros jumped through his jump tube and went to Earth.

**(Earth)**

Andros de-morphed and started walking alone around the lake. He lifted his hand and traced his ring.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros let out a sigh as he came home from visiting his parents. He had to talk to his father about his place as his father's heir, but he wasn't looking forward to it. "Hey," Adora greeted.**_

"**_Oh hey," he answered._**

"**_You okay?" She asked._**

"**_Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."_**

_**Andros sat down and Adora sat next to him. "Want to talk about it?" She asked. Andros shrugged his shoulders.**_

"**_It's just this whole thing about me becoming Emperor. I don't know if I want it," he replied._**

"**_Aww, poor little Andros," she teased._**

_**Andros laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You know, I've been thinking," she told him.**_

"**_Yeah?" He asked._**

_**Adora looked at him. "I know we have to wait two years, but about the family we're going to have," she commented.**_

"**_Yeah? What about it?" He asked._**

"**_You think we're ready for it?"_**

_**Andros sat back with a sigh. "After our Ranger training, I think we can do anything," he replied. She placed her head on his shoulder.**_

"**_I want a little boy and a little girl," she commented._**

"**_Yeah? Sounds like a plan."_**

"**_Yeah?"_**

"**_Yeah."_**

_**Andros kissed her forehead with a smile.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"Hello Red Ranger," A voice laughed. Andros spun around to see Psycho Red standing there. Andros got in a guarding stance.

"You killed my unborn child," Andros snapped.

"Yeah? That was my plan. Now I have the chance to destroy you."

"I don't think so. LET'S ROCKET!"

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Trying to Heal Part II

Chapter 16: Trying to Heal Part II

**(Last time on _Bound Together)_**

**_Andros and Ashley are having a hard time after the loss of their child. When Andros wants to be alone on earth, Psycho Red attacks. Will Andros win by himself and will Andros and Ashley's relationship be fixable?_**

**(Now the Conclusion)**

Andros morphed and got into a guarding stance. "SPIRAL SABER!" He shouted. Andros was then thrown off his feet when Psycho Red grabbed his arm and threw him into the lake. Andros held his side in pain and stood up.

"You see, I knew that the death of the baby would make you weak and I could defeat you easily," Psycho Red laughed.

Andros winced. "You won't be able to defeat me so easily. I've been through more than you'll ever know," he snapped.

"Well, this will be the last," Psycho Red cackled.

Andros got off the ground only to get hit with another blast. He rolled across the ground and de-morphed. Psycho Red laughed and slammed his foot against Andros's chest. Andros cried out in pain and looked over when Psycho Red ripped Andros's morpher off his wrist and threw it so he couldn't reach it. "Now I'm able to defeat the Red Ranger," he laughed.

**(Megaship)**

Cassie walked to the bridge. "Have you guys seen Andros?" Cassie asked.

"No, not since I saw him on the simu-deck," Carlos replied.

TJ checked the computers. "Galaxy Glider's gone," he informed. They looked at each other.

"Should we wake Ashley?" Carlos asked.

"No…no, this will be the last thing Ashley would need," Cassie replied.

"Let's go," TJ put in.

They nodded and ran to the jump tubes.

**(Earth)**

Andros lifted his leg and kicked Psycho Red off him. He rolled and went to grab his morpher when Psycho Red grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back nearly breaking his wrist. "ANDROS!" TJ shouted. He shot at Psycho Red, but the Psycho Ranger laughed.

"You want him? Then go get him," he laughed.

"ANDROS!" Cassie shouted.

Psycho Red took Andros and threw him across the park. The Red Space Ranger hit the nearest tree and he hit his head hard. Andros fell unconscious from the impact and hit the ground. Carlos ran over and grabbed Andros's morpher. Cassie ran over to Andros while and looked up to see TJ fighting Psycho Red.

"He couldn't survive that," Psycho Red laughed.

TJ watched as Psycho Red disappeared and he ran over to Andros. "Is he okay?" TJ asked. Cassie nodded.

"I think so, we should get him back to the Megaship to check him out," she replied.

"Right, Carlos help us out," TJ called.

Carlos walked over and they got Andros back to the ship.

**(Infirmary)**

Cassie bit her lip as she scanned Andros's head. "What's wrong?" TJ asked. Cassie looked at him.

"Teej, Andros has fallen into a coma," she replied.

"What?"

Cassie nodded her head slowly. "What should we tell Ashley?" Carlos asked.

"Tell me what?" Ashley asked.

They looked over at the Yellow Space Ranger. Ashley gasped when she saw Andros lying on the medical bed. "What happened?" She asked. She walked over and held his hand.

"Psycho Red attacked him," Cassie replied.

Ashley looked at Andros and touched his face. "Why was he alone?" She asked. She looked at them. "Why was he alone?" She demanded.

"We didn't know he was gone. He told DECA not to say where he was again," TJ replied.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

Cassie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Psycho Red threw him up against a tree when he was in his civilian form. He must've had Andros pinned and took his morpher off because Carlos found it in the grass far from where Andros and Psycho Red were," she explained.

"I don't care about the stupid morpher right now, I want to know how bad it is," Ashley demanded.

"What Cassie's trying to say Ashley is that when Psycho Red threw him up against the tree, it knocked Andros into a coma because of the impact," TJ replied.

Ashley went into sudden shock and when Cassie went to touch her she backed away. "Don't touch me," she mumbled. She looked at Andros before turning and leaving the infirmary.

Ashley was sitting on the bridge playing with her ring when Cassie came in. "Ash? Ashley?" Cassie called.

"Go away," Ashley answered.

"Don't shut us out," Cassie insisted.

Ashley didn't answer. "My baby's dead and my husband's in a coma. I can't do this anymore. I just can't," Ashley confessed. Cassie sat next to her. "I'm only seventeen, I shouldn't be worrying about this, I shouldn't be," she insisted with tears falling down her face.

"Ashley, Andros is strong, he can pull through this," Cassie assured her.

Ashley shook her head. "I don't know how to handle this. I wasn't prepared for this at all. Every time I close my eyes I have a memory of my childhood on KO-35. Every time I sleep it happens. This is all happening so fast and I can't stop it," Ashley explained. Ashley placed her head in her hands and she let out a sob. Cassie wrapped her arm around Ashley's back and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Andros needs you to be strong," Cassie pointed out.

"How can I be strong after all that's happened?" She asked.

Cassie sighed. "Just try to move on and wait for the day that Andros wakes up. And that when Andros does wake up that you two will have the family you two have been planning since you two were fifteen," she replied. Ashley let out a sigh and she nodded. Ashley got up and went to the infirmary.

Ashley sat beside Andros's bed and held his hand as she stared into his unconscious face. "Andros…you have to wake up. The Psychos are still out there. We still need you…I still need you," she whispered. She stroked his face with tears falling down her face. "We've been through enough already. Once this is over we can live the life we want. To be happy with our kids. That little boy and little girl that I still want to have with you. I want it all, Andros. I want everything, but if you don't wake up, I won't want it. Because without you there's no reason why I should have that future. That future won't mean anything if you're not in the picture," she explained. She kissed his hand and let out a sigh. "I love you, I love you so much," she whispered. She pressed her forehead against his and stroked his hair hoping he heard it all.


	17. Feeling Alive

Chapter 17: Feeling Alive

Ashley sighed as she walked around the park and found the spot that Cassie was telling her about where Andros was attacked. She walked over to the tree that he was thrown again and she leaned against it with tears falling down her face. She pressed her forehead against the trunk and she let out a sob. She slid to the ground and brought her knees up to her chest. She buried her head into her arms and she cried again. She was crying nonstop during the past three days. Andros's vital signs were getting stronger, but he wasn't waking up. That's what was killing her. She felt like she was dying without him. The tears continued to fall down her face as she thought about what Psycho Red did to him.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Psycho Yellow watched Ashley with an evil cackle. "You got rid of the Red Ranger, Psycho Red. My turn to get rid of the Yellow Ranger," she laughed. Then she went down to Earth.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Ashley lifted her head and wiped her tears away. "Well, you might be joining him," Psycho Yellow laughed. Ashley jumped up into a guarding stance.

"Why don't you just leave us alone? Haven't you caused enough damage?" She asked.

"Nope," Psycho Yellow replied.

Ashley took a deep breath. "LET'S ROCKET!" She shouted. She morphed and got into a guarding stance. "You really don't want to mess with me right now," she snapped.

"Really? Seem weak enough for me to beat," Psycho Yellow laughed.

Ashley glared at Psycho Yellow and attacked. The two Rangers fought each other. Ashley was fighting from all the pain that the Psychos have given her and Andros. Killing their baby and putting Andros in the coma. Ashley would be able to move on without her baby, but she could not move on without Andros. He was everything she had ever wanted. She meant what she said to him in the infirmary, without Andros, she had nothing to live for. "STAR SLINGER!" She shouted. She pulled out her Star Slinger and fired at Psycho Yellow. "I won't let you win," she hissed. Psycho Yellow then used her super speed and grabbed Ashley by her throat.

"Since you miss your precious Red Ranger so much, maybe I should have you join him," she laughed.

Ashley glared at Psycho Yellow and kicked her in the head. The Psycho Ranger fell backwards dropping Ashley. The Yellow Space Ranger held her throat gasping for air. "This is the end," Psycho Yellow laughed. She got ready to finish Ashley off when a blast hit her arm making her drop her sword.

"That's enough Psycho Yellow," a familiar voice snapped.

Ashley recognized the voice and looked up. "Andros!" She gasped. Andros came down on his Galaxy Glider and grabbed her.

"NO!" Psycho Yellow shouted.

Ashley held onto Andros. "But…you were…" she trailed off.

"I came to," he answered.

Psycho Yellow snarled as she disappeared. Ashley de-morphed and she hugged Andros tight. Andros de-morphed as well and hugged her back. "I thought you were gone forever," she sobbed.

"I'm okay," he whispered.

Ashley cried against his shoulder, holding onto him like there's no tomorrow. A smile came across her face as she held him. Andros kissed the top of her head and held her tight. "Everything's okay," he whispered. Ashley buried her head in his chest and let out a sigh. Andros picked her up. "Let's go home," he told her. Ashley nodded and let Andros hold her in his arms, it felt like heaven.

**(Megaship)**

The other Rangers looked up when Andros walked by the bridge with Ashley in his arms. "Is she okay?" Cassie asked.

"She's fine," he replied.

He got Ashley into their quarters and set her down. Ashley sat up and let out a sigh. "I thought I was never going to see you again," she told him. Andros sat next to her and held her hand.

"I'm alright," he assured her.

Ashley placed her head on Andros's shoulder and let out a shaky sigh. "It still hurts, Andros. We only just found out and the baby was ripped from us in a split second. I mean…how can we…" she trailed off. Andros stroked her hair and hushed her.

"We can get through this. The pain will come and go during the next few days, but we can get through it…together," he assured her.

Ashley nodded her head slowly and Andros held her hand. "I love you, I love you very much," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

**(Three Hours Later)**

Cassie came into the room to see if Ashley was okay and found them fast asleep in each other's arms. She saw the tear trails on Ashley's face and she knew that she was again crying over the loss of the baby. However, Cassie knew that with Andros by her side that everything was going to be okay. She turned and left them alone.

When Cassie walked onto the bridge, TJ and Carlos looked up. "Where are Andros and Ashley?" TJ asked.

"I found them asleep in their quarters," she replied.

"Again?" Carlos asked.

Cassie let out a sigh. "They're struggling right now, especially Ashley. This was going to be their first and Psycho Yellow killed it," Cassie pointed out. Carlos and TJ nodded in agreement. "Right now, I think it's best if we just let them handle this," she added.

"Right," TJ agreed.

Carlos nodded his head slowly. "Let's get back to work," TJ told them. Cassie walked over to the controls and put in some coordinates to be scanned. TJ went back to looking at his data pad, but Carlos was in daydream. The look on Ashley's face when Andros told her that Psycho Yellow killed their unborn baby was still embedded into his head. Seeing her fight against Andros and calling him a liar was a horrible sight, especially the look on Andros's face as he convinced Ashley that he wasn't lying. Carlos's mind drifted back to when Ashley first remembered who she was, when things got awkward with them because of her being married all that time and they had no idea.

"_Snap out of it, Carlos. She's married, she's just your friend now. Just snap out of it_," his mind scolded.

Carlos snapped out of his trance and got back to work.


	18. Remembering

Chapter 18: Remembering

Andros and Ashley did pull through over their loss, but now, Ashley was trying to remember who she was and what she had done while she was living on KO-35 with Andros. A lot of her memories came back when she was with Karone, but Karone was gone so she couldn't help.

One day, Ashley walked to the bridge and sat down. She leaned back in her chair and played with her ring. She closed her eyes and started to remember some things about her past.

**(Flashback)**

_**Adora's eyes widened. "What? You've got to be kidding me!" She objected. Alejandra shook her head and Alastair looked at his daughter.**_

"**_In the next five months, you and Andros are engaged," he informed._**

_**Adora stood up. "But…he's my best friend! I can't marry my best friend," she insisted.**_

"**_It's custom, Dora, you have to do it," Alejandra insisted._**

_**Adora let out a groan. "But I don't love him in that way," she whined.**_

"**_The love will come sweet heart. This custom's been around for centuries," Alastair answered._**

"**_I don't want this, I won't do it," Adora snapped._**

_**Adora ran upstairs and slammed the door behind her.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"Ashley?" Andros called. Ashley opened her eyes when she felt his hands on her shoulders. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'm just remembering," she replied.

"What were you remembering?" He asked.

Andros sat down and held her hand. "I was remembering the time when mom and dad told me that you and I were to get married in five months," she replied. Andros sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me of that day. I remember what I did when my parents told me," he answered.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros stood there in shock. "No way! Not happening," he objected. Angeni sighed.**_

"**_Andros, I know this is hard for you to understand, but you and Adora have been matched up since the day you were born," Angeni informed._**

_**Andros let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "She's my best friend! We grew up together," he reminded.**_

"**_That's why we knew that this would be better than marrying a complete stranger," Adlarico put in._**

_**Andros sighed in frustration. "But I don't love her in that way," he insisted.**_

"**_Love will come, look at your father and me, Andros. We didn't love each other in that way at first, but when time went by and we're inseparable now," Angeni put in._**

_**Andros rubbed his forehead again and went up to his room.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Andros looked over at Ashley and kissed the top of her hand. "Do you regret marrying me?" He asked. Ashley looked at him.

"Of course not," she replied.

Ashley got up and sat in his lap. "I don't regret marrying you and I never will," she answered. Andros smiled and stroked her face. Ashley smiled back before leaning forward and kissing him. Andros wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, no making out in front of us," TJ teased.

They pulled back and Ashley got off Andros. "Looks like you two are doing better," Carlos commented.

"Yeah," Ashley answered.

They blushed slightly because they were caught by their friends again. Cassie smiled. "Good to have you two back to your normal selves," she stated. Ashley smiled.

"Thanks, Cass," Ashley answered.

Cassie nodded and they got back to work.

Later that evening, Ashley was sitting in the equipment room working on something, enjoying the time by herself. She rarely got time alone so she enjoyed her time alone when she got it. Gave her time to think about her past.

**(Flashback)**

_**Adora woke up to the sound of a rock hitting her window. She got up and opened the window. She looked down to see Andros standing there. "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.**_

"**_I have to talk to you," he replied._**

"**_Okay, hold on I'll be right down."_**

_**Adora closed her window and got changed. She then quietly snuck out of her house and went to meet with Andros. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.**_

"**_Come on, let's walk and talk," he replied._**

_**He held Adora's hand as they walked down by the river that they walked by numerous times when they were younger. "Can you believe that tomorrow you and I will be married?" He asked. Adora let out a sigh.**_

"**_Not really," she replied._**

_**Andros wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Like we said when we first got engaged, we said we would make this work," he reminded.**_

"**_I know, I just never expected to get married at fifteen," she answered._**

"**_Well, it has been custom for centuries," he pointed out._**

"**_Ugh! You sound like my father."_**

"**_I sounded like my father."_**

_**They laughed slightly at his comment. "I'm surprised my parents were being as patient as they were at the beginning. Ever since Karone's kidnapping, my relationship with my parents seemed to hit rock bottom," he commented.**_

"**_They still love you and they never blamed you," she answered._**

"**_Still feels like my fault."_**

_**Adora sighed as she pressed her forehead against the side of his head. "We never blamed you, it's whoever wanted your sister's fault. I'm sure she's okay," she assured him.**_

"**_Yeah, I hope she's okay," he answered._**

_**Adora kissed his cheek.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley bit her lip as she finished that memory. She placed her head in her hands as she remembered a lot about her childhood. Especially playing with Karone almost everyday

**(Flashback)**

_**Adora was playing with Karone when Andros came up with the telekinesis ball in his hands. "Hey, Karone, Adora, want to play telekinesis ball?" He asked.**_

"**_Yeah," they replied._**

"**_Adora, could you help me with something?" Alejandra asked._**

"**_Aw, but mommy, we were going to go play telekinesis ball in the park," Adora whined._**

"**_You can play with them later," Alejandra answered._**

_**Adora looked at Karone and Andros. "Sorry you guys, you guys have fun," she answered.**_

"**_No problem, see you later, Adora," Karone told them._**

"**_Karone stay with your brother now," Angeni instructed._**

"**_Okay," Karone answered._**

_**Then Andros and Karone ran to the park to play.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley closed her eyes, because moments after that Andros came running up to her screaming that someone took Karone. Andros walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders making her jump. "Hey, it's just me," he murmured.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking," she answered.

"About?" He asked.

"My childhood."

Andros kissed the top of her head. "I remembered the walk we took the night before we got married," she replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember that night," he answered.

Ashley giggled. "I also remembered the day that Karone was kidnapped. I mean, before it happened," she added. Andros sighed and kissed the side of her head. "I promise you, Andros, no matter what happens, we're going to get Karone back," she vowed. Andros held her hand.

"I know," he answered.


	19. More Explanations

Chapter 19: More Explanations

After they had defeated the rest of the Psycho Rangers, Andros and Ashley's relationship became stronger. Stronger than the others could hardly believe. After all they went through with the Psycho Rangers, it seemed like they grew so much stronger together. However, now they had to do one more thing, they had to talk to Ashley's foster parents.

Ashley sat in her car staring at her house. She took a deep breath and Andros held her hand. "Ready?" He asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly as she got out of the car and walked up to the house. She unlocked the door and went inside. "Mom, dad, I'm home," she called. Mrs. Hammond came out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Ashley. Who's your friend sweetheart?" She asked.

Ashley let out a sigh. "This is Andros. Is dad home?" She asked.

"He's in the garage," she replied.

"Could you have him come in here? I have to talk to you guys about something," Ashley informed.

"Yes, of course."

Ashley sat down next to Andros across from her parents. "Mom…I know that you guys are my foster parents," she informed. Arianna and Benjamin looked at each other before looking at Ashley.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I remember who I am," Ashley replied.

"Then who are you, sweetheart?" Benjamin asked.

"I'm Adora, daughter of Alastair. I'm from the planet KO-35," She replied.

Arianna and Benjamin nodded. "That is correct," he agreed. Ashley took a deep breath and held Andros's hand.

"And this is my husband, Andros," she added.

"Looks like you really have remembered," Arianna stated.

Ashley nodded. "How did you guys get me?" She asked. Benjamin let out a sigh.

"We'll tell you," he replied.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kinwon came up to Arianna and Benjamin. "I need you two to go to earth," he instructed. They looked at each other before looking at Kinwon.**_

"**_Why?" Arianna asked._**

"**_Because Adora, daughter of Alastair has no memory of her life. Alejandra wants her daughter to be protected and Earth is the safest place for her," Kinwon replied._**

"**_But sir…" Benjamin trailed off._**

"**_You two are no longer Arissa and Alec of KO-35, you are now Arianna and Benjamin Hammond of Earth. Adora is no longer Adora, daughter of Alastair. She is now Ashley Hammond," Kinwon informed._**

_**Arissa and Alec nodded before getting Adora now Ashley onto the ship and went to Earth.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley's eyes widened. "So…you two are really Karovans as well?" She asked. Arianna and Benjamin nodded.

"We raised you during the past two years. Our own child is still with the rebels with his own family," Arianna informed.

"Oh…wow…" Ashley whispered.

Benjamin and Arianna bowed their heads slightly to Andros. "It is good to see you again, Emperor Andros," he informed. Andros nodded his head slowly.

"How is it that my mother chose you two?" Ashley asked.

"Alejandra chose us because if anything were to happen to either her or your father, we were supposed to take care of you. That was the law when you were under the age of fifteen, however, since you had lost your memory and your father was killed. Alejandra put that into action anyways, because she wanted you to grow up with both parents and not just her," Benjamin replied.

"Alejandra loved you very much, she just wanted you to have a better life. So she told Kinwon to tell…" Arianna trailed off.

"Alejandra told Kinwon to tell me that she was dead," Andros finished.

"Yes," Benjamin replied.

"Your mother was against the marriage, she never thought it was right that her fifteen-year-old daughter should get married. She opposed the idea, but Aldarico told her it's been our custom for centuries. So she watched as you married Andros. She thought that with you losing your memory this was the perfect opportunity for you to be able to live a normal life," Arianna explained.

Ashley stood up in shock. "She did what she thought was right," Benjamin told her. Ashley shook her head.

"Didn't you two see that I was miserable?" She asked.

"We sort of saw it," Benjamin replied.

Ashley shook her head. "I was miserable during those two years without Andros. Sure we were so young and just following custom, but I'm in love with him. We've taken back our rings and I took my place as his wife again," she informed. They nodded their heads slowly. "I'm in love with Andros and he loves me too," she added. Andros just sat there very silent.

"Does your mother know this?" Arianna asked.

"Yes," Andros put in.

Andros stood up and stood by Ashley. "When we defeat Dark Specter and bring Zordon home, I'll become the Emperor of KO-35 and Ashley will become the Empress," he added.

"We can do nothing more than support you," Arianna stated.

Ashley sighed as she hugged them. "Thank you so much for taking care of me," she told them. They hugged her back.

"It was our pleasure," Benjamin answered.

Ashley let her foster parents go when she felt Andros's hand on her shoulder. "We have to get back to the Megaship," he informed. Ashley nodded her head and she looked at Arianna and Benjamin.

"Thank you again," she repeated.

They nodded and watched them leave. "They have a bright future together," Arianna commented. Benjamin nodded and held her hand.

"A very bright future," he agreed.

That night, Andros came into their quarters with a data pad in his hands. Ashley was brushing her hair out when she saw her husband still working. "Andros…" she murmured. Andros looked up from his work and turned the data pad off.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

He set it down and sat on the bed. "What my foster parents said about my mom objecting to our marriage," she replied. Andros sighed.

"If I recall, we weren't really approving it either," he reminded.

"Yeah, but it's different when your parents are objecting to it."

"How?"

"I don't know."

Andros walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "But we're here now," he reminded. She placed her hands on his arm and closed her eyes.

"Yeah," she agreed.

Andros kissed the side of her head and held her close. "We should get some sleep," she commented. She got up from her seat and removed her boots to get into bed. Andros removed his jacket, boots, and pulled his hair out of the ponytail it was in before getting into the bed with her. Ashley placed her head on Andros's chest and closed her eyes. Andros wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as they both fell asleep.


	20. Good Day Gone Bad

Chapter 20: Good Day Gone Bad

Ashley sighed as she cleaned her locker out. This was her last day of school. Arianna and Benjamin were allowing Ashley to drop out since she had no reason to stay. Since that after Dark Specter's defeat that she and Andros were going back to KO-35. While Ashley was cleaning out her locker, a picture fell out and she bent down to pick it up. A smile came across her face as she looked at it. It was of her and Andros that was taken right after Ashley remembered who she was.

She was wearing white tie-up shoes, a knee-length blue jean skirt, a white tank top, a yellow blouse with it's buttons undone, and her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

Andros was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Andros was standing behind Ashley with his arms wrapped around her waist and Ashley had her hands over his. They both had smiles on their faces, but something about this picture was so much different. Both of their eyes seemed to be shining, but that was because they were the happiest couple alive it seemed.

Ashley was about to the put the picture away when it fell from her hand and it flew across the hall. She let out a sigh and walked over to pick it up. However, someone grabbed it before she could. "So, this is the guy you dumped me for?" The guy asked. Ashley rubbed her forehead.

"David, just give it back," Ashley replied.

"I didn't get it at first, but then I realized "Hey she must be cheating on me with some other guy and that's why she dumped me right before prom," you must think I'm some sort of idiot," he commented.

"For your information, _David_ I didn't break up with you before prom because I was seeing someone else. I dumped you because you were trying to control me when I told you before we got together that I hate guys that try to control their girlfriends."

Ashley reached for the picture. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get out of here," she informed. She reached for it again. "David please give it back," she sighed. She rubbed her forehead and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll give it back if you'll go to this weekend's dance," he answered.

"Not happening, because then I would be cheating on him and I'm totally against it."

Ashley tried one more time to get it and let out a sigh. "Just one dance," he insisted. Just then, the picture was taken from his hand.

"I think she said no," Andros put in.

Andros looked over at Ashley. "You just about ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah just about," Ashley replied.

"So! This is the freak you left me for," David commented.

"Please, David, not now," Ashley insisted.

"I don't get what this guy has that I don't."

Andros walked over and went to help Ashley gather the rest of her things not noticing the crowd that was forming. Before the two of them could even react, David grabbed Andros by his shirt and threw him up against the other lockers. "What do you have that I don't, freak? You don't go to school here and you can't be much older than Ashley and me. What are you some sort of drop out? Did you talk Ashley into dropping out with you too?" David asked.

"I don't' make Ashley do anything that she doesn't want to do. She decided to come away with me and I'm going to let her," Andros answered.

He pushed David away from him and walked over to help Ashley again. Ashley gasped when her ring fell out of her locker. She usually kept it her locker so she wouldn't lose it during the day. "I'm just being very clumsy today," she commented with a grin.

"It's okay," Andros assured her with a smile.

David glared at them as Andros walked over to pick Ashley's ring up and David noticed Andros's matching ring. "What some sort of cute little promise ring thing?" He asked. Andros picked the ring up and put it back on Ashley's finger.

"You can say it like that," Andros replied.

Andros picked Ashley's things up and Ashley closed her locker door as they left the building with David following and the crowd.

They got Ashley's things into the car just as David kicked Andros in the back making the Red Astro Ranger fall forward against the car. "Andros!" Ashley gasped.

"I'm okay," he assured her.

"Won't be for long," David sneered.

Andros blocked his next few attacks but refused to fight. "Why don't you fight back?" David sneered. Andros glared at him.

"Because I'm trained to fight other things bigger than you," he replied.

The kids whispered back and forth of what Andros had said. David grabbed the front his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Andros kicked him in the chest making David drop him. "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" The crowd chanted. Ashley had no choice but watch in horror as David attacked Andros but the Red Ranger defended himself. Andros winced when a punch landed to his head making him fall to the ground he took his leg and knocked him on his back. Andros jumped up and slammed his foot onto his chest.

"Now do me a favor and leave me and my wife alone," Andros snapped.

Andros touched the side of his head to feel the blood falling down his face. Ashley hurried over to him. "Andros, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine," he replied.

He saw the ring on David's hand that caused the injury to his head. "Your wife? You two are married?" He asked.

"Yeah, now if you don't mind, we would like to go home," Ashley replied.

Ashley took Andros's hand and got him back to the Megaship.

**(Infirmary)**

Andros winced when Ashley took care of the cut on his head. "Ooo, sorry," she apologized.

"It's alright," he assured her.

Ashley sighed. "I guess rumors will be going around of why I left," she commented. Andros shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

Ashley lifted his head up. "Hey, it wasn't your fault, Andros. David was always a controlling guy that's why I broke up with him," she informed. She kissed his cheek. "I love you and I'm just happy that you're okay," she whispered. Andros pulled her down next to him on the medical bed. Ashley giggled and Andros pulled her underneath him.

"I love you too," he answered.

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeply.


	21. Ashley's Fear Part I

Chapter 21: Ashley's Fear Part I

Ashley woke up early one morning and went to the infirmary. She saw Alpha there. "Oh! Ashley! What are you doing up so early?" Alpha asked.

"Hey, Alpha. I need to be scanned," she replied.

"Are you okay?" Alpha asked.

"I'm not sure."

Ashley sat down on the medical bed and Alpha walked over with the scanner. "Just lay back and relax," Alpha instructed. Ashley bit her lip as she laid down and tried to relax. "What are you symptoms that's making you come down here?" Alpha asked.

"I've been really sick during the past few weeks. I think it's the flu, but I can't get sick now," Ashley replied.

"Just relax, Ashley, we'll find out what it is soon," Alpha assured her.

Ashley closed her eyes and listened to the computer beep. "What is it, Alpha?" She asked. Alpha looked over at the computer.

"Ai, yi, yi! Ashley you're pregnant," Alpha replied.

Ashley sat up quickly. "I am? Again!" She gasped. She looked at the screen and she felt tears press against her eyes. She placed a hand on her stomach. "Pregnant," she whispered. It was too soon for her to get pregnant again, but she was and it scared her to death. After what the Psycho Rangers did to her first baby, she was afraid to lose this baby. Tears fell down her face as she placed her head in her hands and let out a quiet sob. Alpha patted her shoulder.

"There, there, Ashley, it'll be okay," he assured her.

Ashley lifted her head and wiped her tears away. "I can't be pregnant again. I just can't be, because I just lost the other one a few months ago and besides I'm on the pill," she whispered.

"I read somewhere that the pill doesn't always work," Cassie put in.

Ashley looked up. "Oh…Cassie, what am I going to do?" She asked. Cassie walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want to do?" Cassie asked.

Ashley took a deep breath. "Do you want it?" Cassie asked.

"I--I don't know," Ashley replied.

Ashley wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know, because if I keep it I would be following my Karovan custom, but the baby would be in constant danger. If I don't…it'll tear Andros and me apart," she explained. Ashley shook her head slightly.

"You are going to tell Andros aren't you?" Cassie asked.

Ashley let out a shaky sigh and nodded. "Yeah…yeah I'll tell him," she replied. Ashley placed her head on Cassie's shoulder with a sigh. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know," Cassie answered.

Later that day, they were over at the mall having lunch with Silvy. Ashley still hadn't told Andros that she was pregnant, she was waiting for the right time to tell him. She didn't felt that when she got Andros alone it would be the perfect time to tell him. Ashley passed TJ a container and looked over at Andros to see him trying to eat with the chopsticks. Ashley laughed slightly. "Here," she laughed. She fed him some of the rice in the container and she showed him how to hold the chopsticks. She smiled when he had the look of disappointment when there wasn't any left.

"Come on, let's get some more," Carlos suggested.

Silvy followed them and Cassie looked over at Ashley. "Did you tell him yet?" She asked.

"Tell him what?" TJ asked.

Ashley let out a sigh. "No, I didn't tell him yet," she replied.

"Tell him what?" TJ repeated.

Ashley looked at TJ. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Andros. I'll tell him when I get him alone," she replied.

"What is it?" TJ asked.

Cassie looked at TJ. "She's pregnant again," Cassie replied. TJ looked at Ashley in shock.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yes, but you promised not to tell," Ashley reminded.

"I promise I promise," TJ assured her.

Just then, they saw people running and disappear. They saw a monster running through the town. "Come on, follow me," Cassie told them. They ran to a spot and morphed.

"You sure she can fight?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, Alpha and I created a some sort of force field around my stomach to protect him or her," Ashley replied.

"Alright, let's go," TJ told them.

They ran to stop the monster. Their suits protected them from the monster's ray, but when they went to attack the monster, they were easily defeated. "That was fun, but I'm a very busy monster," the monster informed. Then it disappeared.

"Now what?" Ashley asked.

"We have to find the others," Cassie replied.

"Let's get back to the ship," TJ instructed.

They nodded and got back to the ship.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley bit her lip. "The monster must've got them," Ashley whispered. Cassie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they're okay," she assured her.

"I hope so," Ashley answered.

Ashley placed a hand on her stomach while she searched for Andros, Carlos, and Silvy. "Any sign of them?" Cassie asked TJ. Ashley looked up and her eyes widened in shock.

"They're they are," she informed.

They looked at the screen and saw their three friends in cuffs being led away. "There's a force field around the city," Cassie informed. TJ pointed to the screen.

"It's being controlled by that antenna. If we can knock that out, goodbye force field," TJ informed.

"How are we going to tell them that?" Ashley asked.

"What if we can get inside somehow?" TJ asked.

"It is very dangerous. Once inside you will be unable to morph," DECA replied.

"Yeah well…" Cassie trailed off.

Alpha came in with three backpacks with everything they needed. Cassie looked at Ashley. "Maybe you should stay behind," Cassie suggested.

"No, I'm not staying. It won't be like before," Ashley answered.

They went down to Earth and they let the monster catch them.

When they landed in the secret city, Ashley opened her eyes to see that she had landed on her back. She sat up and looked around. "_I'm here, Andros_," Ashley sent telepathically.

Andros was following the others when he felt Ashley being near. "_I'm here, Andros_," he heard her say.

"Ashley…" he whispered.

**To Be Continued…**


	22. Ashley's Fear Part II

Chapter 22: Ashley's Fear Part II

**(Last time on _Bound Together)_**

**_Ashley's found out that she is pregnant again but this time she and Alpha created a device that would be inside her suit that would protect this baby. While waiting for the right time to tell Andros that she was again pregnant, Andros, Carlos, and Silvy have been captured by Astronema and were put into the Secret City. TJ, Cassie, and Ashley got inside to save their three friends. Will Ashley get the chance to tell Andros that she's pregnant again?_**

**(Now the Conclusion)**

After they escaped the quantrons, they hid behind a wall and Ashley kept watch while they tried to find the antenna's position. She just wanted to bring Andros home. Her eyes widened when she saw the quantrons. "We've gotta go," she told them quietly. They got up to leave when Cassie dropped the flare gun. They took off running with the quantrons behind them.

They hid behind a wall and Cassie shot at the quantrons. "You guys go ahead I'll keep them busy," she informed.

"You sure?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, go!" Ashley replied.

Ashley fought against the quantrons that came up behind her and saw that they were aiming mostly at her stomach. She quickly blocked their attacks and fought them back. "I've got to find Andros," she whispered. Ashley quickly rolled out of the way and went to find Andros. "ANDROS!" She shouted. She looked up and gasped to see TJ and Cassie hanging over the edge. "Oh, no! TJ, CASSIE!" She shouted. Ashley ran up the stairs to help her friends.

"NO! DON'T ASHLEY! THIS IS GOING TO BLOW!" TJ shouted.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Ashley shouted.  
"GO FIND CARLOS AND ANDROS!" Cassie answered.

Ashley ran to find the. She gasped when Andros was thrown off his feet. "Andros!" She gasped. She ran over to him and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Looks like your pretty girlfriend came just in time for me to destroy you all," the monster laughed.

Ashley heard Andros's battlizer morpher go off and saw that Silvy, who was hiding in the bushes, had pushed number three. She stood up and backed up when Andros stood up in pain and her eyes widened in shock when Andros morphed into his new battlizer armor. "Whoa!" Ashley gasped. Ashley watched as Andros flew over and saved TJ and Cassie just in time when they lost their grip. Carlos ran over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ashley looked at him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Carlos replied.

After Andros saved TJ and Cassie from falling to their death, they ran over to their friends. "That was amazing!" Ashley commented. They looked over at the monster in front of them.

"BATTLIZER SHIELD!" Andros shouted.

The monster threw a blast at Andros, but with his new shield he was able to block it. After defeating the monster, the secret city disappeared.

**(Megaship)**

When they got onto the Megaship, they started their search, but Ashley suddenly felt really sick again. She rubbed her forehead, she wasn't going to give up this time. Andros saw that Ashley was pale and grabbed her arm. "Ashley, come with me," he murmured.

"Not now, Andros," she insisted.

"Yes, now," he answered.

Ashley sighed and let Andros drag her off the bridge. "What?" She asked. Andros looked at her.

"You're pregnant again aren't you?" He asked.

Ashley sighed and nodded her head slowly. "Yes," she replied.

"When were you going to tell me this?" He asked.

"When the time was right," she replied.

Andros looked over at the others to see them still working not noticing their disappearance. "I don't want you fighting," he told her. Ashley shook her head.

"No, I'm fighting. Alpha and I developed technology that would protect the baby," she assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, now is not the time argue. We have to find those people."

Andros watched as she went back into the bridge to find the missing people. Cassie glanced at Ashley who just nodded her head before getting back to work. Andros came back onto the bridge and walked over to the other computers. He looked at the computers and continued his search, still not liking the idea that Ashley was going to continue fighting in her condition.

Ashley glanced at Andros before looking back at the computers. Even though she and Alpha created the technology to protect her pregnant stomach, she was still scared out of her mind of what might happen if Astronema found out about the baby. One thing was for sure, Ashley had decided to give it a second chance, but she was still afraid and she needed to tell Andros that, because she knew that he was afraid too.


	23. Calm before the Storm

Chapter 23: Calm before the Storm

After saving the people from the Secret City and putting the newly restored Psycho Rangers into data cards, they felt that things were about to get much worse.

Ashley bit her lip when she found Andros on the bridge. "Andros," she called. Andros looked over at her before going back to work. Ashley let out a sigh and walked over to him. "You're still angry with me," she commented. Andros let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I'm not angry with you, Ashley," he answered.

"Then why have you been avoiding me for the past two weeks?" She asked.

"I haven't been avoiding you."

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest. "Let me see, as soon as you see me come into the room you quickly walk out and you went back to your old quarters. If that's not avoiding me then I don't what is," she commented. Andros turned in his chair to look at her. "Andros, I told you that Alpha and I have created a device that would protect the baby. I promise you that I won't be like before. I won't let it happen," she explained. Andros looked at her.

"Great, you have a way to protect the baby in your Ranger form, but what about in your civilian form? What are you going to do if we're in a battle and we're unable to morph?" He asked.

Ashley bit her lip and let out a sigh. "Ashley, I'm only being the way I am because I'm scared out of my mind of what might happen to this one, because not only would it tear me apart if something happens to this baby, but I know it will kill you," he explained. Ashley lowered her head slightly and Andros held onto her hands. "I'm just worried okay?" He asked. Andros pulled her to him and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Ashley hugged him back and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too," she answered.

Andros kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. "I'm scared too, Andros. I'm so scared," she whispered. Andros closed his eyes and held her close to him.

"I'm here, Ashley, I'm here," he answered.

**(Later on a Desert Planet)**

Ashley was trying to fight of the quantrons when she realized that her and Andros's worse fear was coming true. She tried her best to protect her stomach. Andros looked up from the ground when the quantrons threw him down and saw Ashley struggling. "ASHLEY!" He shouted. He jumped up off the ground and ran to help her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Andros and Ashley were ripped away from each other before they could react and were captured. Darkonda laughed as he stood in front of them with more quantrons behind him. "I've been waiting for a long time to do this. Destroy them," Darkonda ordered. Ashley struggled as hard as she could and looked at Andros. Just when she and Andros felt like there was no hope, Zhane came to help them. Once the quantrons and Darkonda were defeated, they ran over to Zhane.

"Thanks, Zhane," Ashley told him.

"Yeah, you saved us again," Andros agreed.

Zhane nodded and then they had Zhane go to protect their Delta Megazord. Andros held his battlizer morpher up. "Battlized Red Ranger," he called. He morphed into his Battlizer and looked at the others. "I'll call you when I get through the web," he informed.

"Be careful," Ashley told him.

"I will," Andros answered.

Ashley bit her lip and watched as he went up to free their ship from the web. She placed a hand on her stomach thankful that Zhane came just in time, but she was still scared out of her mind of what might happen to Andros while he was freeing the ship.

**(After the Fight)**

Ashley woke up later that night finding Andros gone. By she climbed out of bed, pulled on her boots and jacket. She left the room to find her husband.

When she found Andros, she saw him hard at work. It looked like he hadn't even slept yet. She walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You should be asleep," she whispered. Andros shook his head.

"I can't, not while we both know that Astronema will attack at any time now that the Delta Megazord is gone," he answered.

Ashley sat next to him and lifted his hands off the controls. "Andros, this isn't healthy," she told him.

"Ashley, I can't sleep knowing that we're in trouble," he insisted.

Ashley sighed. "Andros, we'll be okay. We were able to fight Astronema without the Delta Megazord and we can do it again," she assured him. She stroked his tired face. "Please, I need you now more than ever," she whispered. Andros stroked her face and nodded his head slowly. However, his concern left to what Astronema might be planning and went back to the baby.

"How's the baby?" He asked.

Ashley smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. "There's still going to be a baby," she assured him. Andros smiled back and pulled her into a kiss. Ashley kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled into the kiss when he pulled her into his lap. She pulled back. "This is how we go in trouble, besides someone could walk in on us," she answered. Andros stroked her face with a smile.

"Yeah, and who would want to come here in the middle of the night?" He asked.

Ashley laughed as she got up and grabbed Andros's hand. "We're not going to make love on the bridge," she laughed. Andros chuckled as he let Ashley pull him out of his chair and led him back to their room.

When they got back to the room, Ashley went in first before grabbing Andros by the collar of his jacket and pulling him in after her. "DECA, lock the doors and shut down in here," Andros instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Ashley smiled as she placed her hand on the back of Andros's neck and pulled him down in for a kiss. Andros kissed her back and pushed her back on the bed and made love until they had no strength left.


	24. Standing Strong Together

Chapter 24: Standing Strong Together

Ashley was sitting in her quarters putting flowers in her hair when she found herself putting her hand on her stomach again. Lately she was catching herself doing that. She loved the fact that this was her and Andros's baby. She bit her lip at the thought of actually being a mother. Sure she was only seventeen, but she was a Karovan so it was actually custom for her to get pregnant by this time. She remembered Andros explaining that to her when she had lost her memory. Now, she had remembered that she was Andros's wife and this was their baby. "Ashley, you just about ready?" Andros asked through the door.

"I'll be right there," she replied.

She pulled on her shoes and stood up. She made sure her hair was perfect before opening the door. She saw his eyes widen in shock. "Wow…" he trailed off. Ashley smiled and turned around once for him.

"So? What do you think?" She asked.

Andros was so stunned he couldn't even speak. "Ashley, you look…beautiful," he commented. Ashley smiled and held his hand as they left the Megaship.

While they were walking down the street, Ashley looked at him. "So you really like it?" She asked. She laughed when he took her hand and spun her around.

"You look very nice, you look like Stella Quazinella," he replied.

Ashley laughed and rolled her eyes, remembering the intergalactic star that she enjoying seeing on a holographic film from when she was a Karovan before the explosion. Andros let Ashley's hand go and wrapped his arm around her waist. "This will be one of the last times it'll be just you and me," he commented. Ashley placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's going to be strange when the baby's born," she agreed.

Andros smiled and saw a couple of kids playing a game. "Oh wow! I haven't played this since I first came here," Ashley commented. One of the little boys handed her the little bean bag they were using to play. She tossed the bean bag and started hopping across the board. Once she was done she walked back over to him. "Here, you try," she told him. Ashley giggled when he threw the bag and just stood there.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Just hop across," she replied.

She watched as her husband hopped across the board like she told him to before she handed the boys their bean bags. "Thank you," she told them. She then looked up at Andros. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yep," he replied.

Ashley held his hand as they started to walk back down the street. "So do you want to get something to eat?" He asked.

"Mmm yeah," she replied.

Andros smiled as she walked backwards holding his hands at the same time. "Well want to go to that new Chinese place?" She asked.

"Sounds good," he replied.

Ashley smiled as she walked beside him again. "Nervous?" He asked. Ashley let out a breath.

"Yeah, sort of," she replied.

Andros kissed the side of her head. "I'm sure you'll both be fine," he assured her. Ashley smiled, but then she heard something and stopped. "What is it?" He asked.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"No, come on," he replied.

Ashley held his hand as they started walking again. However, they saw red lights coming behind them and Andros turned around to see a truck coming right at them. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted. He pushed Ashley down protecting her and the baby at the same time. Andros sat up and looked at her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"The baby?"

"Yeah."

Andros helped her off the ground and they ran towards the alley that the truck went down. Andros wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist with his hand protectively on her stomach. They looked around trying to find the truck, but it seemed to have disappeared. When they saw a small fire in the middle of the road, they looked up when the truck came after them again. "COME ON!" He shouted. He grabbed Ashley's hand and started running away from the truck. "OVER THERE!" He shouted. Andros pulled Ashley aside and they jumped on the fence. Once the truck was gone, Andros got off first and helped Ashley down. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Andros looked over at the two lines of fire that the truck left behind. Ashley bit her lip as she looked around. Andros stood up. "We should head back," he commented. Ashley nodded and held his hand as they went back to the Megaship.

The next morning, Andros was in the equipment room to see TJ and Cassie there. "Hey you guys," he greeted.

"Hey, Andros, where's Ashley?" Cassie asked.

Andros looked at Cassie. "You really don't need to ask," he replied. TJ and Cassie glanced at each other right before Ashley came in. "Hey," Andros greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

"You feeling alright?" Cassie asked.

"Just pregnant," Ashley replied.

Ashley sat next to Andros and placed her head in her hands. "You want something to eat?" Cassie asked. Ashley shook her head.

"Please don't mention food to me right now," she replied.

Andros rubbed her shoulder. "So how did it go last night?" Cassie asked.

"Would've been better if we weren't running for our lives," Ashley replied.

"What?" TJ asked.

Andros explained what happened while Ashley was trying to get over her morning sickness. "Are you sure you got a good look at him?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, there are a lot of crazy drivers out there," Cassie pointed out.

"He nearly ran us down, twice. He was definitely after us," Andros put in.

Ashley nodded and lifted her head up, starting to feel a bit better than what she was feeling when she first woke up. "Cassie and I will go tell Carlos," TJ informed. Andros nodded and watched them leave. Ashley rubbed her temple.

"Andros, I feel terrible," she mumbled.

Andros continued to rub her back trying to help her feel better. "I really hate you right now," she mumbled. Andros rolled his eyes and just continued soothing her, used to her early morning comments.

**(After the Fight)**

After the fight with Tankestein, Zhane watched as Ashley went towards her and Andros's quarters. "She alright?" Zhane asked. Andros looked up from his work.

"She's pregnant, Zhane, what do you think? The stress of having only the two Mega Zords puts enough stress on her already," Andros informed.

Andros then looked at the others. "Guys, for now, unless it's a real emergency, don't bother her right now," Andros instructed. They nodded and got back to work. Andros stood at the controls and got back to work.


	25. Not Happening Again Part I

Chapter 25: Not Happening Again Part I

Andros was tossing and turning in his sleep trying to shake the nightmares he was having. Ashley woke up to the sound of him struggling with his dreams. "No…Karone…don't…no…" he mumbled. Ashley started to shake him.

"Andros, Andros, wake up," she whispered.

Andros shot up from his dream and he was drenched in sweat. "Hey, it's okay," she whispered. Andros looked over at her. "What happened?" She asked. Andros was shaking slightly and he pushed his hair back.

"Karone…Astronema…she had captured you and I was forced to watch as she killed you in the slowest and the most painful death," he explained.

Ashley pushed the hair out of his face. "Hey, I'm right here. I'm fine and so is the baby," she assured him. Andros lied back down and Ashley ran her hand up and down his face. "You've been having a lot of these nightmares lately," she commented.

"I can't shake them, Ash. I just can't shake them," he answered.

Ashley kissed his cheek and held onto his hand. "You used to have dreams like this right before the big attack on KO-35," she pointed out. Andros nodded his head.

"I remember," he murmured.

Ashley bit her lip as she remembered the last nightmare he had the night before the big attack.

**(Flashback)**

_**"NO!" Andros shouted. Adora jumped from her sleep and she looked over at Andros.**_

"**_Hey, hey, easy, it's okay," she assured him._**

_**She pushed his hair out of his face and touched his sweaty face. "Andros, what is it?" She asked. Andros was shaking slightly and he looked over at her.**_

_**  
"Y--You died," he replied.**_

"**_What?" She asked._**

"**_There was this huge battle on KO-35. Zhane was under a pile of rubble but then you…you were in a building helping civilians get to safety and then it blew up…I watched you die."_**

_**Adora shook her head. "That's not going to happen," she assured him. She had Andros face her. "Look at me, am I now alive?" She asked.**_

"**_Yeah," he replied._**

"**_And Zhane's alive too," she reminded him._**

_**Andros nodded his head slowly and Adora kissed his cheek. "Everything's going to be okay," she whispered. She had him lie back down and she watched as he fell into a deep sleep.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley bit her lip and watched as Andros fell back into a deep sleep. She placed a hand on her stomach knowing that her and Andros's child was growing safely inside of her. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead as she placed her head back on his chest and fell asleep again.

**(The Countdown)**

Ashley fought as hard as she could against the quantrons, but she suddenly became surrounded. "ASHLEY!" Andros shouted. Ashley felt her heart stop when a quantron grabbed her arms and another one hit her stomach with its blade. "RED BATTLIZED RANGER!" She heard Andros shout. She looked up when Andros morphed into his Battlizer Armor. She ducked when Andros freed her from the quantrons, but then Darkonda stood in front of her.

"I'LL GET YOU RED RANGER!" Darkonda shouted.

"SAVE IT DARKONDA BATTLIZER MISSALS!" Andros shouted.

Ashley ducked out of the way when the missals hit. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Andros get shout of the sky. "ANDROS!" She shouted. She fought her way towards him and stood in front of him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, we have to get out of here," Andros replied.

"Hold it right there," Darkonda snapped.

"You're not going anywhere," Ecliptor answered.

Before they could react, Ecliptor and Darkonda shot at them, making them fly across the battlefield. They de-morphed and Ashley looked at Andros. "We've got to go find the others," she insisted. Andros nodded and they ran to find their friends.

They found TJ and they sat down. Andros looked over at her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Ashley nodded and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, we're okay," she replied.

Andros wrapped his free arm around her waist and pressed his forehead against the side of her head. "I guess I should've listened to you," she commented.

"No…no, it won't be like before," he assured her.

They were interrupted when Carlos and Cassie made their way towards them. "Hey! You guys okay?" She asked.

"We're getting our butts kicked," Carlos replied.

"We were never up against this many," TJ put in.

Ashley bit her lip and jumped when she heard Andros kick a piece of debris. "But you two have," Cassie commented. Ashley nodded her head slowly and walked over to Andros.

"Andros…" she trailed off.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It won't be like home, Dark Specter won't win, we won't let him win," she finished.

"I hope not," he answered.

They looked up when there was a large explosion and saw pieces of rock falling out of the sky. "What was all that about?" Cassie asked. Just then, their communicators went off.

"Rangers, Dark Specter has been destroyed," Alpha informed.

TJ looked up. "If Dark Specter's gone…then who's in charge?" TJ asked. They heard what sounded like thunder and looked up.

"Dark Specter is no more. Astronema, Princess of Darkness, is now your supreme leader. It is for her we shall fight and for her we shall conquer the universe," Ecliptor informed.

"It can't be," Andros mumbled

Ashley reached over and held Andros's hand. After Astronema told everyone on earth to hand the Power Rangers over by the next morning or she would destroy the planet, Andros became worried. Worried about Earth…and worried that his nightmare might come true again.

**To Be Continued…**


	26. Not Happening Again Part II

Chapter 26: Not Happening Again Part II

**(Last time on _Bound Together_)**

_**The countdown has begun. Andros fears that the same thing will happen on Earth as he had happened on KO-35. Not just losing the planet…but losing Ashley. Making him worried that he would lose his wife and unborn child on the same day and if that was to happen, that it would just kill him.**_

**(Now the Conclusion)**

Andros watched as the others started to plan a way to stop Astronema's attack on Earth. However, he had faith that he could bring Karone back. So he slowly started to sneak away to get to the Dark Fortress.

Ashley felt Andros's presence moving away and looked up to see Andros walking away. She left the group and went to talk to him. She saw him getting ready to morph into his Battlizer armor. "Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Oh! Hey. I was just um…" he trailed off.

Ashley walked up to him. "Andros…you can't leave," she whispered. Andros looked at her to see the pain in her eyes.

"I have to try. I won't let the same thing happen again," he answered.

Ashley bit her lip feeling her heart get ripped into pieces as he started to walk away. He looked back and let out a sigh. "Look, if I don't see you again…" Ashley hurried over and pressed her fingers against his lips.

"I will see you again," she insisted.

Andros was silent for a minute. "Right," he answered. Ashley hugged him tight with tears threatening to fall down her face.

"I love you, Andros, son of Aldarico," she whispered.

Andros hugged her back. "I love you too, Adora, daughter of Alastair," he answered. Ashley closed her eyes hearing him call her by her birth name felt different…but it felt right. Andros pulled back and pressed his lips against hers in a quick kiss before walking away. Ashley wrapped her arms around herself and watched as he morphed and flew off towards the Dark Fortress.

When Ashley came back to the group, Cassie saw the stray tear that had fallen down her face. "Ashley?" Cassie called. The others looked up to see their Yellow Ranger distraught. Ashley sat down and they walked over to her. "Ashley what's going on? Where's Andros?" Cassie asked.

"H--He's gone," Ashley replied.

"Gone?" TJ asked.

Ashley nodded her head. "He went to the Dark Fortress," she replied.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Zhane asked.

Ashley looked up at Zhane. "Zhane, you have known Andros as long as I have. You know that I can't stop him when he makes up his mind," she pointed out. Zhane nodded his head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you're up to fight tomorrow?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, just because I'm six weeks pregnant doesn't mean I'm not able to fight. I told Andros and I'll tell you, Alpha and I have created a device that will protect my baby," she replied.

Ashley stood up and let out a sigh. "I'm doing this," she added. They nodded knowing that they wouldn't be able to talk her out of it.

The next morning, Ashley listened to everyone claim they were the Power Rangers. "I can't believe this," she whispered. Carlos grabbed her hand.

"Come on," he insisted.

He got Ashley on top of the building. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Carlos shouted.

"We are the Power Rangers," TJ informed.

Ashley looked over at Zhane. "Ready?" TJ asked.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They shouted.

After their poses, Zhane looked up at Astronema. "You've gone too far Astronema," Zhane snapped.

"Alright Rangers, come here," Elgar sneered.

"Are you ready guys?" Zhane asked.

"RIGHT LET'S DO IT!" They shouted.

They jumped off the building and started to fight the quantrons to save their home.

**(After the Fight)**

Ashley looked up when a wave of gold light came her way. She looked down at herself and found herself back in her civilian form. A smile came across her face and she hugged Cassie with a laugh. They had won, Dark Specter was gone for good. However, as Ashley was smiling and hugging everyone, she couldn't help but worry, because she hadn't gotten word from Andros yet. Cassie pulled her aside just as she thought that. "Any word from Andros?" She asked.

"No…Cassie…I don't think he's coming back," Ashley replied her voice shaking a bit.

Cassie tried to comfort her, but then they heard a ship coming. They looked up to see that it was the Dark Fortress. "It's Astronema…she's won," Cassie informed. Ashley lowered her head sadly.

"Then that means…that Andros…" she trailed off.

Her hand on her stomach once again before she could finish the sentence. She looked up when the Dark Fortress opened and Andros came out with Astronema in his arms. "Andros!" Ashley gasped. She went to run up to him when she saw the distraught look on his face.

"_I killed her, Ashley, I killed her_," Andros told her.

Ashley looked at what looked like a lifeless body. She felt her heart break when he cried over his sister's lifeless body, but then her heart stopped when Astronema converted back to Karone. Karone opened her eyes. "K--Karone?" Andros stammered.

"Andros?" Karone asked.

She sat up and she looked around. "How did I get here?" She asked.

"That's a long story," Andros replied.

Ashley laughed slightly and ran over to Andros and Karone. She placed a hand on Karone's shoulder and hugged Andros with her free arm. "I knew we would see each other again," she murmured. Andros smiled and looked at Karone who smiled back.

**(KO-35)**

After they got everything the other Rangers needed back on the ship, Cassie looked over at Andros and Ashley. "Are you sure you two don't want to come with us?" She asked. Ashley nodded her head and Andros wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Our place is here," Ashley replied.

She hugged her friends goodbye with a sad sigh. "But I'm going to miss you guys so much," she told them.

"He, we'll stay in touch," Carlos commented.

"Yeah, it's not like we're going to disappear," TJ agreed.

Cassie let Ashley go with a grin. "You take care of yourself, especially now," she instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," Ashley answered with a laugh.

Cassie laughed before she got on the ship with the others. Ashley stepped back beside Andros and held his hand. "You sure you want to stay?" Andros asked. Ashley looked over at him.

"Andros, even if I didn't want to but I have to. I'm your wife and we've planned on staying here and taking our place as Emperor and Empress as KO-35," she pointed out.

Andros wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist and kissed her. "I love you, Adora," he told her. Ashley giggled and pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too Andros," she answered.

**(Thirty-Four Weeks Later)**

Ashley was sitting up in her hospital bed and smiled as Andros was walking back and forth with a bundle in his arms. "What do you want to name him?" She asked. Andros looked up from his sleeping son and looked at Ashley.

"I'm not sure, up to you," he replied.

He walked over and sat next to her. Ashley smiled as she looked at their little second chance that was asleep in his arms. "Alastair after my father," she answered. Andros smiled and nodded.

"Alastair it is," he agreed.

"Then our next son we'll name him Aldarico," she put in.

"Sounds good to me."

Andros kissed her cheek. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

**(Preview to Sequel)**

_**Andros watched as Ashley came down the stairs. "Ashley, what are you doing?" He asked.**_

"**_I'm leaving," she replied._**

"**_What? Why?" He asked._**

_**Ashley set her bag down and looked at him. "I'm eighteen-years-old and I feel like I'm forty-eight-years-old. I have no life, Andros. It's all been planned out for me," she replied.**_

"**_You wanted to stay on KO-35," he pointed out._**

"**_I know and I know this is my home and everything, but Andros. I feel like I need something more."_**

__

Andros was stunned by her words as she turn to leave. "Ashley, you have a duty here as a wife and a mother," he insisted. Ashley stopped and looked at Andros.

"I need time to myself, Andros," she answered.

She let out a sigh as she opened the door and left. Andros stood there like an idiot not sure of what to do.

**Title: What Hurts the Most**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Story due: August 22, 2006**


End file.
